Une nouvelle armure d'or
by Scorpio-no-Caro
Summary: Fic co-écrite avec Kittyarra. Shun n'est pas bien et ça se voit. Shaka, bien décidé à découvrir ce qui lui arrive, va l'aider et même jouer les entremetteurs. HxF et HxH. Plusieurs couples seront à l'honneur. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Résumé : Shun n'est pas bien et ça se voit. Shaka, bien décidé à découvrir ce qui lui arrive, va l'aider et même jouer les entremetteurs. Lemon/Yaoi. Plusieurs couples seront à l'honneur et il y aura même une nouvelle armure d'or.

Notes : Fic co-écrite avec Kittyarra qui est à la base de ce projet (encore), la correction et les lemon sont de moi ! J'espère ne pas avoir oublié trop de fautes.

Nous espérons que cette fic vous plaira, et que vous nous laisserez des reviews auxquels nous répondrons avec plaisir !

* * *

**Introduction**

Six ans après Hadès, les Chevaliers d'Or sont ressuscités par les Dieux. Mais les choses changent en six ans. Les gens aussi…

**Chapitre 1**

**Quelques semaines après leur retour miraculeux…**

Ce soir là, toutes les écluses du ciel semblaient être ouvertes. La pluie battante tombait avec une violence inouïe, les éclairs zébraient le ciel, l'illuminant de leurs lumières crues et fantomatiques.

Shun regardait dehors, debout derrière la fenêtre. Il avait énormément changé depuis son retour des Enfers mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Personne sauf peut-être un Gold. Malgré le fait qu'il avait un corps adulte et plus fort, le Chevalier d'Or le trouvait amaigri, taciturne et il ne mangeait plus beaucoup. De sombres cernes soulignaient ses beaux yeux verts qui avaient perdu leur éclat.

Caché par une colonne, le Chevalier l'observait. La pluie glissait sur ses cheveux et ses vêtements mais cela ne semblait pas le perturber. Il avait autre chose en tête.

- _Bon Sang ! Mais personne ne voit qu'il ne va pas bien ?_ pensa le Chevalier.

A cet instant, la fenêtre devint sombre. Shun avait du sortir de sa chambre, ou peut-être s'était-il couché, à la recherche d'un sommeil qui le fuyait depuis de si nombreuses nuits.

Le lendemain matin aux arènes, tout le monde était là, y compris Saori. Au centre du cercle de sable, Milo et Camus s'affrontaient, les autres étaient éparpillés ça et là dans les gradins et observaient le combat avec intérêt.

- Shun ?

- Bonjour Shaka ! Ca va ?

- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça. Et ne me dis pas que tu vas bien parce que ce n'est pas vrai !

- Comment ça ? Mais si, je vais bien !

Il avait détourné le regard conscient que Shaka, qui avait une perception plutôt aigue, serait bien capable de lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il ne voulait pas montrer.

- Shun, ce que tu as vécu dans les Enfers serait venu à bout de n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Tu as été très éprouvé mais personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué, rassure-toi. Tu caches très bien ce que tu ressens.

- Ce qui s'est passé là-bas, je l'ai encaissé depuis le temps. Y a pas de problème.

- Excuses-moi. Mais pour nous c'est comme si ça c'était passé hier…

- C'est plutôt ici que je me sens… mal…

- Tu en as trop dit ou passez, l'encouragea la Vierge. Tu peux tout me dire, si je peux t'aider, se sera avec plaisir.

Shaka sentait qu'Andromède avait besoin de se confier. Et il n'eut pas besoin d'insister beaucoup.

- Je… j'ai réalisé que j'éprouvais des sentiments très forts pour quelqu'un mais… Il est si… inaccessible… si… magnifique… à mes yeux. Je dors plus, je mange plus, j'arrive plus à penser. Je le trouve tellement beau… A chaque fois que je le croise c'est comme si on m'arrachait le cœur avec une fourchette ! Et avant que tu me poses la question, oui, c'est un Chevalier d'Or !

- Shun, commença Shaka, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Tu vas finir par tomber malade. Et comment veux-tu aimer et être aimer si tu es affaibli ? C'est pas très agréable tu crois pas ?

- Non ! Je sais que tu as raison mais, il ne sait même pas que j'existe !

- Ne parle pas au nom des autres ! Comment peux-tu croire qu'un seul d'entre nous ignore qui tu es et ce que tu as fait ? Laisse-moi t'aider !

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Jouer les entremetteurs ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? répondit le Gold avec un sourire énigmatique.

Shun s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura le nom de celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

* * *

**Flash back **

La veille, Kanon était arrivé au sixième Temple trempé comme un rat d'égout. L'eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements, formant des flaques partout sur le sol du salon. Il faisait les cent pas, arpentant nerveusement la pièce de long en large.

- Eh bien ! Eh bien ! On dirait un lion en cage ! fit Shaka en lui apportant de quoi se sécher et se changer.

- Je suis en colère Shaka ! Personne n'a vu qu'il est de plus en plus mal, jour après jour !

- C'est vrai que Shun n'est dans son assiette !

Kanon sursauta et regarda la Vierge avec un regard inquisiteur.

- Comment sais-tu de qui je parle ?

- Disons que moi aussi j'ai vu qu'il était mal et je l'ai perçu pendant un instant dans son cosmos.

Kanon se détourna et termina de se changer. Il laissa son regard se perdre au dehors, par delà le rideau de pluie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ami ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive Shaka ! Il est si pur, si innocent. Eprouver un tel sentiment pour quelqu'un comme Shun, c'est le souiller !

- Arrête Kanon ! Arrête de dire des idioties pareilles ! On a tous, le droit d'avoir des sentiments. Toi, moi, Shun ! Tous !

**Fin du flash back

* * *

**

La Vierge avait les yeux dans le vague et semblait réfléchir.

- A quoi tu penses Shaka ? Lui demanda Shun.

- A toi ! Il faut que tu dormes. Alors comme tu as du mal, tu devrais aller te détendre aux thermes ce soir. Ensuite, tu prendras une infusion qui t'aidera à te détendre et tu pourras dormir. Tiens voilà un sachet.

- _Il a son stock sur lui_ ? pensa Andromède tout en prenant le petit sachet et le remerciant avec un regard incrédule.

Le soir venu, Morphée refusa une fois de plus de l'emporter dans ses bras. Il décida de suivre les conseils de la Vierge, après tout ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il se prépara l'infusion et se dirigea vers les thermes.

Il se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau chaude. Se calant sur le banc de marbre, il se laissa envahir par une douce torpeur dont il ne savait si elle provenait de l'infusion ou de la chaleur de l'eau.

Kanon était encore dans l'arène, d'une humeur encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Pourtant un rayon de soleil vint éclairer sa journée. Le sourire de Shun. Qu'avait bien pu lui dire Shaka ? C'était un sourire un peu triste, mais un sourire quand même. Il rattrapa le Gardien du sixième Temple.

- Comment tu as fait ? l'interrogea-t-il de but en blanc.

- Comment j'ai fait quoi ?

- Tu as réussi à le faire sourire.

- Ce que Shun et moi nous nous sommes dit ne regarde personne. Tant mieux si j'ai pu le dérider un peu.

- Shaka s'il te plaît…

- Ca suffit ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu as besoin de détendre et d'arrêter un peu de penser à lui quelques heures. Va donc aux thermes ce soir, ça te fera le plus grand bien !

Shaka l'abandonna au Temple des Gémeaux pour poursuivre sa montée des marches. Kanon déjeuna avec son frère et passa l'après-midi avec lui à remettre en état ce que l'orage de la veille avait dévasté dans le jardin qui jouxtait leur appartement.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis un bon moment lorsqu'il consentit à suivre le conseil de Shaka. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aux thermes, nul doute qu'il apprécierait ce moment de détente.

Il entra dans la vaste salle et fut agressé par l'humidité ambiante du lieu et les vapeurs chaudes. Il n'y voyait pas à deux mètres devant lui. Heureusement qu'il connaissait bien l'endroit. Le Gémeaux laissa ses habits sur un banc et se glissa dans l'eau chaude avec un grognement de plaisir. Shaka avait raison, ça allait lui faire du bien. Il commençait à se détendre mais quelque chose attira son attention. Il percevait une faible cosmo énergie. Il n'était donc pas seul ? Il se déplaça dans l'eau et qu'elle ne fut pas ça surprise de reconnaître Shun. Son cœur s'emballa comme un cheval au galop. Il semblait dormir. Kanon l'observa un moment. C'est vrai qu'il était jeune, mais ce qu'il avait vécu l'avait fait grandir trop vite. Le Chevalier se laissa submerger par ses sentiments. Il le trouvait tellement beau que sa gorge se serra.

Shun était à moitié allongé, la tête rejetée en arrière, reposant sur le rebord. Il semblait parfaitement détendu, sa respiration était régulière et profonde. Kanon s'approcha.

_- Il dort_, songea-t-il. _C'est dangereux de s'endormir dans l'eau. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça._

Il le prit dans ses bras, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas le réveiller. Mais Shun était si fatigué, si profondément endormi, qu'il ne réagit pas. Il l'enveloppa dans une grande serviette éponge et l'allongea sur un banc, le temps pour lui de se rhabiller rapidement. Il avait du mal à penser, sentir Shun contre lui l'avait troublé. Il le reprit dans ses bras et sortit des thermes en direction de son Temple. Les mouvements de la marche sortit Shun de son sommeil mais pas complètement. Il entrouvrit les yeux.

- Kanon ?... je dois rêver… Je suis aux thermes…Si je rêve autant en profiter, fit-il d'une voix pâteuse, pleine de sommeil. J'aimerai te voir sourire et t'avoir rien que pour moi, poursuivit-il.

Kanon cru qu'il rêvait. Mais il ne voulut pas accorder de crédit à ces paroles prononcées par quelqu'un en train de dormir. Mais soudain, les bras de Shun se nouèrent autour de son cou et il l'embrassa avant de retomber sur l'épaule puissante du Chevalier d'Or.

Le Gémeaux avait toutes les peines du monde à reprendre ses esprits. Ses lèvres étaient si douces. Ce baiser venait d'allumer un véritable incendie dans son corps.

- _Dites-moi que je rêve_… pensa-t-il avant de reprendre sa descente.

Au bout de quelques marches, peut-être à cause de la fraîcheur de la nuit, Shun s'éveilla pour de bon cette fois.

- Kanon ? Mais… qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Poses-moi, il faut que je rentre chez moi, dit-il en gesticulant pour se dégager des bras du Gold.

- Je t'ai trouvé endormi dans les thermes. Reste tranquille, on est presque arrivé.

Il avait parlé d'une voix douce et profonde. Shun se laissa bercer par le rythme des pas de Kanon mais ne se rendormit pas. Il voulait pleinement profiter de cette sensation de bien être infini dans les bras forts qui le portaient.

Arrivé au troisième Temple, Kanon entra dans sa chambre et allongea Andromède sur son lit. Il le recouvrit de la couette et lui posa un baiser sur le front.

- Rendors-toi ! Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis à coté. Bonne nuit.

- Attend Kanon ! Pars pas… je… tu… tu veux bien rester un peu… avec moi ?

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut, quand Shaka, cosmos masqué, se rendit chez les Gémeaux. Il chercha la fenêtre de la chambre de Kanon pour tenter d'apercevoir l'intérieur à travers les planches disjointes des volets en bois.

- Ce serait plus facile de passer par la porte d'entrée et te glisser dans sa chambre, lui susurra une voix dans le creux de l'oreille. Shaka le rouge aux joues, se tourna lentement et ce retrouva face à l'aîné des Gémeaux.

- Saga, je te promets, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tenta-t-il de se justifier sur le ton de la confidence.

- Et qu'est-ce que je crois d'après toi ? rétorqua le Gémeaux sur le même ton en enroulant une mèche blonde autour de ses doigts.

- Regarde à l'intérieur et tu verras !

Avec un petit sourire d'incrédulité, Saga s'approcha à son tour et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Il réprima un cri de surprise devant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : Shun profondément endormi et son jumeau, le regardant tendrement avec une lueur d'adoration dans les yeux. Il souriait doucement tout en caressant délicatement les cheveux d'Andromède.

-Tu mérites une explication, viens chez moi, je t'expliquerai au calme devant une tasse de thé, lui proposa Shaka.

Bien que Saga n'avait aucune envie de monter toutes ces fichues marches, il suivit tout de même le maître de la sixième maison, la curiosité eut raison de lui. Le Gémeaux écouta patiemment son frère d'arme tout en sirotant son thé en prenant soin de ne pas couper le récit  
de la Vierge.

- Et tu savais qu'il avait dormis chez nous ? demanda le Gémeaux

- Non ! Je ne le savais pas avant qu'Ikki ne débarque ici, tout feu tout flamme, pour savoir où il était, répondit Shaka.

- Et que lui as-tu dit ?

- Qu'il était ici, et qu'il ne devait pas le déranger parce qu'il avait besoin de repos, termina  
le maître de la sixième maison en fuyant le regard inquisiteur de l'aîné des gémeaux.  
Saga fût agréablement surpris.

- Tu veux réellement jouer les entremetteurs ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Oui ! Ils le méritent amplement, tu crois pas ? répondit Shaka avec une farouche détermination dans les yeux.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes qui s'observaient. Saga dut reconnaître  
qu'il n'avait pas tord. Aussi bien Shun que Kanon et tous les autres avaient assez souffert et si l'occasion d'être heureux, d'aimer et d'être aimé se présentait, il ne fallait pas la laisser passer.

- Tu as raison ! Et je vais t'aider ! dit Saga

- Pour de bon ? s'exclama Shaka avec un grand sourire qui eut pour effet d'accélérer les  
battements du cœur de son invité.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps au temple des Gémeaux**

Shun se retourna dans son sommeil et posa une jambe nue sur la couette. Il était face à Kanon qui l'observait toujours. Sa respiration changeât, le chevalier compris qu'il allait se réveiller.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

- Bonjour, répondit machinalement Shun d'une voix encore endormie.

Après une fraction de seconde, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Devant lui, l'ex Dragon des Mers l'observait d'un regard perçant et énigmatique. Shun s'assit sur le lit et passa les mains sur son visage de manière à chasser les dernières brumes de sommeil.

- Hier soir, les thermes, et…et…, bégaya le jeune Chevalier qui n'arrivait pas à faire la part entre le rêve et la réalité.

- Tu t'es endormis dans l'eau et je t'ai ramené ici, expliqua le Gémeaux

- Ah… répondit-il. Kanon sentis son cœur se crisper. Avait-il perçu de la déception dans la voix du Chevalier Divin ?

- Merci, ajouta-t-il.

- Je vais préparer un bon petit dej'. Ensuite, tu ferais mieux d'aller chez Shaka, j'ai senti tout à l'heure le cosmos de ton frère chez lui, Ikki était vraiment énervé.

- Tu m'étonnes. Depuis Hadès, il est encore plus protecteur avec moi et malgré les années, ça ne s'arrange pas. Il a du avoir une attaque en voyant ce matin que je n'étais pas dans mon lit.

Kanon sourit et laissa Shun s'habiller pendant qu'il s'affairait dans la cuisine. Ils déjeunèrent en silence, chacun observant l'autre à la dérobée, savourant sagement cette proximité. Après la vaisselle, Shun se décida à partir. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de Kanon.

- Encore merci pour hier soir, murmura-t-il embarrassé.

- Pas de quoi ! Reviens quand tu veux…

Un sourire éblouissant fendait le beau visage de Shun d'une oreille à l'autre. Il se rendait à toute allure vers le sixième Temple. Craignant que son frère de le détecte et ne se pointe devant lui au mauvais moment, il avait complètement camouflé son cosmos et ne l'enflamma à peine que pour se signaler à Shaka avant de le cacher à nouveau.

- Bonjour Shaka ! Bonjour Saga ! lança-t-il joyeusement en entrant dans le salon où étaient assis les deux Chevaliers d'Or.

- Bonjour ! répondirent-ils en cœur souriant de voir la bonne humeur contagieuse d'Andromède.

- Je vous laisse ! fit le Gémeaux en se levant. Je sais que vous avez des choses à vous dire.

- On se voit à l'entraînement ! cria Shaka avant qu'il ne sorte. Alors, ta soirée ? demanda-t-il à Shun en l'invitant à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main.

Shun sourit encore, à se demander si c'était possible… Il lui raconta sa soirée et le début de sa matinée avec des étoiles plein les yeux comme un enfant qui vient de trouver au pied du sapin LE cadeau qu'il avait commandé au Père Noël. A la suite de ça, Shaka lui fit part de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Ikki pour le couvrir et Shun éclata de rire.

- J'aurai aimé voir la tête du tout puissant Phénix quand tu lui as interdit de me voir !

- C'était assez comique, je te l'accorde, finit par avouer la Vierge qui souriait. On descend aux arènes ?

C'est en souriant de façon complice qu'ils dévalèrent les escaliers.

**Temple des Gémeaux, au même moment… **

Kanon sortit de la salle de bains en sifflotant. Il alla à la cuisine en finissant de se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette. Saga était assis et cachait son sourire derrière sa tasse de café.

- Bonjour ! fit l'ex Dragon des Mers avec un large sourire de bonne humeur.

- Bien dormis ?

- Mouais, on peut dire ça… Il avait quoi le Phénix ce matin ? On aurait qu'il allait flamber tout le Sanctuaire ! s'enquit le cadet d'un air innocent en se servant une tasse de café fumant.

- Aucune idée ! Tu connais Ikki, il lui en faut pas beaucoup pour s'enflammer ! fit Saga en éclatant de rire.

- Excellent le jeu de mot ! pouffa Kanon en riant à son tour. Tu t'améliores !

- On va aux arènes ? On en saura peut-être plus !

C'est en plaisantant que les jumeaux rejoignirent leurs compagnons pour l'entraînement quotidien.

Ikki était assis dans les gradins, un coude posé sur son genou et la tête calée dans sa main. La façon dont le petit muscle de sa mâchoire se contractait en disait long sur sa nervosité. Il regardait l'entrée de l'arène, attendant de voir qui allait arriver.

- _V'là les jumeaux ! Et Shun, où il est ?_ Songea-t-il avec un long soupir.

- Arrête de faire cette tête ! lui dit Hyoga en s'asseyant à coté de lui. Il va venir. Shaka t'as dit qu'il était chez lui, non ?

- Et tu peux me dire ce qu'il faisait chez lui ?

Le Cygne se contenta de sourire. Quand le Phénix était dans cet état, il était inutile de tenter de le raisonner. Soudain son regard s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit son frère et la Vierge descendre les dernières marches du Grand Escalier. Il se leva d'un bond et courut vers Shun.

- Tu étais où ? lui demanda-t-il avec une inquiétude bien visible dans le regard.

- Chez Shaka, comme il te l'a déjà dit.

- Pourquoi t'es pas rentré en revenant des thermes ?

- Ikki ça suffit ! cingla la Vierge d'une voix glaciale qui n'avait rien à envier à Camus. Il est assez grand pour faire ce qu'il a envie non ? Laisse-le un peu vivre à la fin !

- Ikki, reprit Shun d'une voix plus douce en l'entraînant un peu à l'écart. Je sais pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi et ça me rassure. Mais tu dois comprendre que je vais bien, que tout est terminé et que je veux vivre ma vie sans avoir constamment de comptes à te rendre. Ce n'est pas de l'ingratitude de ma part, mais je pense aussi à toi. Tu dois toi aussi vivre ta vie. Tu comptes me surveiller jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ?

Ikki regarda son jeune frère avec une lueur de tristesse et de fierté mêlée. Triste parce qu'il sentait que Shun voulait s'éloigner de lui et fier parce qu'il voyait bien qu'il pouvait s'assumer enfin seul. Mais la transition était un peu brutale.

- Je m'inquièterais toujours pour toi et tu le sais. Mais je te promets d'essayer d'être moins… envahissant, disons !

- Tu resteras toujours mon grand frère, mais moi aussi je suis grand !

Shun serra son frère dans ses bras puis se recula et lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- Et puis ici, qu'est-ce que tu veux qui m'arrives avec tous ces Chevaliers autour de moi ?  
Le Phénix n'insista pas. C'est vrai que Shun était tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seul, il était lui aussi un chevalier Divin, après tout, mais ce qu'il avait subi dans les Enfers, sa possession par l'âme d'Hadès l'avait profondément bouleversé.

- Ikki ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, le rassura-t-il encore d'une voix douce sans être vraiment sûr d'y parvenir. Il alla s'asseoir aux cotés de Shaka qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux mais cela ne surprit pas vraiment Andromède.

Une longue matinée débuta sous un soleil radieux. Les groupes de combats se formèrent et ce fut au tour des jumeaux de s'affronter.

- Voilà un spectacle qui nous intéresse au premier chef, murmura Shun afin que seul Shaka l'entende.

- Surtout toi, corrigea le Chevalier d'Or sur le même ton.

- Nous ! insista Andromède. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ta façon de regarder Saga ?

- Comment ?

Shaka s'était vivement retourné vers son jeune ami, les pupilles dilatées par la surprise et le dévisageait. Trop tard ! Il venait de comprendre que sa réaction était plus éloquente que toutes les paroles qu'il aurait pu prononcer. Shun lui sourit, ravit du tour qu'il venait de lui jouer.

- Tu m'expliqueras plus tard, ajouta-t-il. Et puis tu me dois une confidence. Maintenant, place au spectacle. Je sens que ça va être génial.

Shaka regarda un instant le profil de médaille d'Andromède qui avait reporté son regard sur l'arène. Comment avait-il deviné ? Était-il si peu discret lorsqu'il observait l'aîné des jumeaux ? Pourtant, il faisait très attention. Le combat commença et lui aussi fut fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Il aurait le temps de repenser à tout ça plus tard et surtout, il demanderait quelques explications à ce petit malin de Shun. Il eut un sourire mental à cette idée. Il aimait beaucoup le Chevalier Divin et il ferait tout pour l'aider. Et lui, qui l'aiderait ?

Shun glissa un regard en coin à Shaka qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il ignorait que La Vierge éprouvait quelque chose pour l'aîné des Gémeaux. Il avait juste voulu le taquiner et la réaction du Chevalier d'Or le surprit. Sans le vouloir, il était tombé juste. Il reporta son regard sur le combat lorsqu'une idée lumineuse, qui le fît sourire, lui vint à l'esprit. Il décida d'attendre que Shaka lui fasse la confidence qu'il lui avait réclamée, quitte à le lui rappeler, puis il verrait comment il pourrait s'y prendre pour les rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Mais il fallait savoir aussi si Saga était dans les mêmes dispositions à l'égard de la Vierge. Il reporta son attention sur le combat qui se déroulait dans l'arène entre les jumeaux  
Il put observer Kanon à sa guise. Il le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Son armure du Dragon des Mers lui conférait un charme animal que Shun ressentait physiquement. Ses yeux avaient une expression agressive, sa bouche légèrement ouverte semblait n'attendre que les baisers, son corps félin dégageait une sensualité affolante et ses cheveux enveloppaient le tout dans un écrin de soie d'un bleu aquatique.

Le souffle court, la bouche ouverte, Shun ne se reconnaissait plus. Le combat prit fin et chaque combattant se défit de son armure, laissant la place à un autre duo. Ils s'assirent dans les gradins, un degré plus bas que là où s'étaient installé la Vierge et Andromède. Soudain, son regard vit une petite goutte de sueur perler sur le front de Kanon. Il la suivit des yeux lorsqu'elle glissa sur la tempe, longea la joue, suivit la courbe du cou. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur la clavicule comme pour le narguer puis poursuivit son chemin pour terminer sous la tunique d'entraînement du Dragon des Mers. Shun crispa la mâchoire et serra les poings.

- On dirait que quelque chose te perturbe, lui chuchota Shaka, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

- Les gouttes de sueur !

- Pardon ?

- Il fait chaud, ils s'entraînent donc ils transpirent…

- Et alors ?

- Une goutte de sueur est allée se perdre quelque part sur le torse de Kanon, sous sa tunique.

Shaka se contenta de sourire. Shun était jaloux d'une gouttelette de sueur. Était-il amoureux à ce point ? Apparemment oui.

- Elles ne te narguent pas les gouttes de sueur qui parcourent sa peau et se perdent sur le corps de Saga ? poursuivit Shun, rêveur.

Le sourire de Shaka disparut instantanément. Il imagina le corps nu et magnifique du Gémeaux, scintillant de fines perles de sueur glissant lentement sur la peau douce et bronzée par le soleil de Grèce. Il se retrouva dans le même état que Shun. Au même moment, les jumeaux se retournèrent vers eux, puis se regardèrent.

- C'est frustrant hein ? lâcha Andromède d'un ton désabusé.

Saga et Kanon se firent la même réflexion. Qu'est-ce que Shun avait bien pu dire à Shaka pour que celui-ci perde tous ses moyens pendant deux secondes. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que ces deux là mijotaient ?

A suivre…

* * *

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé. S'il y a des reviews, nous y répondrons avec plaisir. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Résumé : Shun n'est pas bien et ça se voit. Shaka, bien décidé à découvrir ce qui lui arrive, va l'aider et même jouer les entremetteurs. Lemon/Yaoi. Plusieurs couples seront à l'honneur et il y aura même une nouvelle armure d'or.

Notes : Fic co-écrite avec Kittyarra qui est à la base de ce projet (encore), la correction et les lemon sont de moi ! J'espère ne pas avoir oublié trop de fautes.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Saga et Kanon se firent la même réflexion. Qu'est-ce que Shun avait bien pu dire à Shaka pour que celui-ci perde tous ses moyens pendant deux secondes. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que ces deux là mijotaient ?

- Allons combattre ! dit Shaka d'un ton un peu sec

Le Chevalier Divin et le Chevalier d'Or s'avancèrent dans l'arène sous les regards surpris de leurs compagnons. S'il n'était pas rare de les voir combattre, qu'ils le fassent l'un contre l'autre était quelque chose de rarissime et évidemment c'était un spectacle dont aucun ne voulait se priver.

- C'est assez pour aujourd'hui ! intervint Shion. Vous avez tous très bien travaillés.

C'est un peu déçu qu'ils mirent un terme à leur entraînement, Shaka et Shun se regardant, un peu contrariés mais bien obligés d'obéir.

**Temple des Gémeaux, quelques heures plus tard**

Les jumeaux avaient fini de manger et étaient occupés avec la vaisselle. Saga observait son frère qui finissait d'essuyer une assiette. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, si loin que l'aîné du répéter sa question à deux reprises pour qu'il l'entende.

- Je disais que ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il va mieux !

- De… de quoi tu parles ? bégaya Kanon.

- Pas de quoi, mais de qui ! Ne fais pas l'innocent, ça prend pas ! Je suis ton jumeau, ne l'oublies pas ! Je te parle de Shun !

Kanon faillit lâcher l'assiette qu'il était en train d'essuyer et la rattrapa de justesse. Il jeta un regard noir à son double avant de le regarder plus fixement.

- Et toi ? Tu crois que j'ai pas deviné tes sentiments pour Shaka ? Tu penses que j'ai pas remarqué comment tu le regardes ?

Saga pâlit d'abord avant de virer à l'écrevisse.

- Je suis ton jumeau, ne l'oublies pas ! le nargua l'ex Marinas avec un air victorieux.

La vaisselle terminée, les deux frères s'étaient affalés chacun dans un divan du salon. Perdus dans leurs pensées qui se ressemblaient étrangement, ils étaient si concentrés qu'ils ne perçurent pas l'arrivée d'un visiteur pour le moins inattendu. Le Phénix.

- Faites gaffe à pas griller vos neurones en réfléchissant comme ça !

- Oh Ikki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Kanon, réagissant plus vite que son frère.

- Je… j'ai un service à vous demander,

- Bien sûr, fit Saga, si on peut t'aider…

- Je vais bientôt rentrer au Japon avec Saori, Hyoga, Shiryu et Seiya. Shun veut absolument rester ici et le savoir seul dans notre maison, ça me plait pas trop. Je sais bien qu'il est capable de s'occuper de lui mais…

Ikki hésita, il cherchait ses mots, bien conscient que sa requête n'était pas vraiment une preuve de confiance envers son frère. Une lueur d'inquiétude et de tristesse passa dans son regard qui n'échappa pas aux jumeaux.

- … j'aimerais que vous gardiez un œil sur lui, si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr.

Les deux Chevaliers furent plutôt surpris. Ce n'était pas le genre de l'oiseau de feu de demander quelque chose et encore moins d'y mettre les formes.

- C'est d'accord ! accepta Kanon, sans hésiter, trop heureux de l'aubaine d'avoir une bonne raison pour se rapprocher de Shun.

- Tu peux compter sur nous ! renchérit Saga, toujours décidé à aider son frère et Andromède.

**Deux heures plus tôt, dans le manoir des Bronze.**

Les Chevaliers Divins étaient attablés et discutaient dans une ambiance qui aurait pu rester sereine si toute fois l'un d'eux n'avait pas mis les pieds dans le plat.

- Shun, pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré hier soir ? Pourquoi es-tu resté chez Shaka ? Et cette fois je veux une réponse ! fit Ikki, agressif pensant par son attitude impressionner son jeune frère. Son cosmos s'intensifia au point de faire trembler les meubles.

Tous le levèrent d'un bon, prêt à intervenir pour calmer le Phénix si besoin était. Shun était le seul à poursuivre tranquillement son repas, pas le moins du monde effrayer par cette démonstration de puissance. Tous les Chevaliers d'Or et Athéna avaient perçu le cosmos d'Ikki et se rendaient au manoir pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Est-ce que je t'en pose moi des questions quand tu disparais pendant des mois ? fit Shun d'une voix neutre qui trahissait son agacement.

- Shun, c'est pas pareil…

- Si ! C'est exactement la même chose ! cria-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Les deux frères se faisaient face et Andromède enflamma lui aussi son cosmos. Les Chevaliers d'Or entrèrent à ce moment là. Ils observèrent un instant la situation, se sachant capables d'intervenir bien plus rapidement que les deux Chevaliers Divins.

- Réponds Shun ou je…

- Ou quoi ? le coupa-t-il. Tu vas faire quoi ? M'attaquer ? Ikki, quand vas-tu comprendre que je vais bien. Hadès est mort et je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre seul. J'ai cru que tu avais compris ce matin mais je vois que non. Ne te mêle plus de mes affaires ! Je ne me suis jamais mêlé des tiennes et pourtant tu es mon frère aussi, non ?

Ikki se calma mais Shun était hors de lui.

- Cette fois t'as été trop loin. Tu as été jusqu'à me menacer de ton cosmos. Je fais mes bagages et je me tire d'ici !

- Et où tu va aller ? demanda encore le Phénix.

Shun le toisa de la tête aux pieds avec un regard méprisant et répondit d'une voix glaciale qui aurait refroidi Hyoga lui-même :

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ?

Il tourna les talons et gagna sa chambre qu'il ferma à clé pour avoir la paix. Ikki se laissa tomber sur une chaise, passant ses mains sur son visage, à la fois triste et en colère. En colère contre Shun et contre lui-même pour n'avoir pas su s'y prendre et triste parce qu'il venait de perdre son petit frère.

Voyant cela, Saori pris Shaka à part.

- Je sais que tu t'entends bien avec Shun. Et ce n'est pas raisonnable de le laisser livré à lui-même dans l'état où il est.

- Je suis bien d'accord, acquiesça la Vierge.

- Pourrais-tu l'héberger chez toi ? Tu garderas un œil sur lui et voir s'il se calme.

- Je m'en ferai un devoir Altesse.

- Merci Shaka. Je te laisse le lui dire, moi j'ai deux mots à dire à Ikki ! termina-t-elle avec un éclat farouche dans le regard.

Elle retourna dans la cuisine où un silence pesant s'était installé. La plupart des Chevaliers étaient repartis, voyant Ikki plus calme et Saori demanda aux autres de la laisser seule avec le Phénix. C'était bien la première fois qu'on voyait Shun en colère, vraiment en colère et cela allait alimenter les conversations pour la soirée.

* * *

**Temple des Gémeaux.**

Les jumeaux s'entreregardèrent. Ils avaient bien perçu l'inquiétude d'Ikki et si elle était sincère, elle n'en était pas moins étouffante pour Shun. Le Phénix les remercia encore et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Shaka entra.

- C'est toi que je voulais voir justement, fit-il en se plantant devant le Chevalier Divin.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai proposé à Shun de l'héberger. Lui et moi on s'entend très bien et je pense que comme ça tu seras rassuré.

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de dire quelque chose pour ne pas le faire ? rétorqua la Vierge sèchement. Mais je te préviens, il fera ce qu'il voudra. Je lui offre un lit pour dormir, une cuisine pour manger et un salon pour regarder la télé s'il en a envie. Ne crois pas que je vais lui demander à tout bout de champs où il va et ce qu'il fait et venir te faire un rapport détaillé. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

- Je… merci Shaka ! bégaya Ikki. Je serais plus tranquille comme ça. Merci aussi à vous deux, fit-il en s'adressant au jumeaux avant de les laisser.

Les trois Chevaliers d'Or se regardèrent, attendirent aussi longtemps qu'ils le purent, pour que le Phénix soit le plus loin possible et ne les entendent pas éclater de rire.

- Ce type va finir complètement fou ! s'exclama Saga entre deux hoquets.

- C'est pas croyable d'être aussi protecteur !

- Tu sais, Kanon, avec ce qui est arrivé à Shun, faut le comprendre, fit Shaka, mais c'est vrai que ça frise l'obsession. Ils ont besoin de faire un break ! Il vous a demandé de veiller sur Shun ?

Les jumeaux confirmèrent de la tête pendant que la Vierge levait les yeux au ciel avec de les fermer à nouveau.

_- Voilà qui pourrait bien nous facilite la tâche,_ fit Saga mentalement tandis qu'un petit rire de Shaka lui parvenait de la même façon.

De nouveau seuls, Saga ne put résister à l'envie de demander à son frère ce qu'il éprouvait pour Shun après lui avoir dit qu'il l'avait vu prendre soin d'Andromède avec une étrange expression dans le regard. Il songeait aussi que ça pourrait les aider à Shaka et lui pour les pousser l'un vers l'autre.

L'ex Dragon des Mers se figea, un peu déstabilisé par la question. Mais il savait que tôt ou tard, son frère la lui poserait.

- Pendant la bataille du Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, je l'ai vu combattre. Il essaie toujours d'éviter le combat. Même quand il prend l'ascendant sur son adversaire, il lui demande toujours de se rendre, d'abandonner pour ne pas avoir à le tuer. Mais, il le fait, s'il ne peut faire autrement. Il a plus de grandeur d'âme en lui qu'en tous les Chevaliers que je connais, nous y comprit. Il est si pur, si innocent… Quant on était dans les Enfers, et qu'Hadès a pris possession de son corps, j'ai eu peur pour lui. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que j'éprouvais, ni pourquoi ça me mettait dans une telle colère. Bien sûr, il y avait le fait qu'il soit l'un des notre, un Chevalier d'Athéna, que c'était inadmissible ce qui lui arrivait, mais avec le recul, j'ai compris que je ressentais autre chose de plus intense que de la simple colère. Quand on est revenu, j'ai été stupéfait de sa métamorphose. Ce n'était plus le gamin de treize ans que j'avais sous les yeux. Il était devenu un jeune homme d'une beauté stupéfiante. Comme les autres Bronze d'ailleurs. C'est là que j'ai commencé à l'observer pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'ai compris que c'était bien plus qu'une attirance.

Kanon fit une pose dans son récit pour boire une gorgée de thé que son frère leur avait préparé et songeant à ce qu'il allait dire, son teint hâlé rosi légèrement.

- J'ai vraiment été certains de mes sentiments au début de l'été. Le ciel était couvert, il faisait très lourd. J'étais sur la plage et j'allais rentrer au Temple quand il a commencé à pleuvoir. C'est là que je l'ai vu dans l'eau en train de se baigner. La pluie ne semblait pas le gêner. Je suis resté planté là à le regarder. La pluie s'est mise à tomber plus fort et il est sorti de l'eau. Je me suis caché derrière un rocher. J'ai camouflé mon cosmos. J'avais la bouche sèche, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'avais les oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Je l'ai observé, il était si beau. L'eau glissait sur sa peau, sur son corps. Je crois que j'ai du m'arrêter de respirer pendant un instant tellement j'étais… émerveillé. Je trouve pas d'autre mot. Il s'est rhabillé et il est parti en courant. Moi j'étais assis par terre, trempé par la pluie. Je venais de comprendre que je l'avais dans la peau comme tu peux pas imaginer !

Un silence s'établit entre les deux frères. Kanon regardait fixement devant lui, encore perdu dans ses souvenirs, Saga l'observait, attendri et ravi de constater que ses sentiments avaient vraiment l'air sincères et profonds. Shun n'en méritait pas moins.

Pour une chambre d'apprenti, la pièce était assez spacieuse. Tout se déclinait en ton de sable et de rouille avec des meubles blancs. Un pan de mur était occupé par une grande penderie vide. Un autre était flanqué d'un grand lit bas et les deux chevets, contre le troisième il y avait un divan recouvert de coussins de toutes tailles et sous la fenêtre trônait un bureau avec sa chaise. Il y avait des tentures jaunes, orangées et rouille.

- Surprenant mais chaleureux, songea Shun avec un petit sourire.

Il posa ses sacs et s'assit sur le lit en continuant à détailler la chambre.

- Tu pourras changer la déco si tu veux !

- Shaka ! Je t'avais pas entendu entrer ! sursauta le jeune Chevalier. Merci de m'accueillir.

- Ca me fait plaisir ! Défais tes affaires, on a un rendez-vous !

- Où ça ?

- Chez les jumeaux. On est invité à boire le thé, annonça la Vierge avec un sourire en coin.

- J'en ai pour cinq minutes ! s'écria Shun en bondissant sur ses pieds.

* * *

Dans l'avion qui les emmenait au Japon, le silence était pesant. Ikki se rongeait le pouce, signe chez lui d'une grande colère contenue. Là, il avait vraiment fait l'idiot et le mot était faible. 

- Il te pardonnera, lui dit Shiryu en se tournant sur son siège. Laisse-lui du temps !

- Le temps qu'il faudra, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas fait dans la dentelle ! poursuivit Hyoga, assit à coté de lui. Même si je comprends ton attitude, Shun n'est plus un gosse. Tu dois lui faire plus confiance que ça. Et qu'est-ce tu veux qui lui arrive au Sanctuaire ?

Ikki regarda le Cygne avec gratitude, convenant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais il avait du mal, c'était son petit frère même s'il allait avoir dix-neuf ans.

Dans le salon de l'appartement des Gémeaux, l'ambiance était détendue et les trois Golds faisaient des efforts pour que Shun oublie "l'incident" qui avait eu lieu plus tôt.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai déjà pardonné à Ikki. Je le comprends mais là, il a dépassé les bornes. Il a toujours était très protecteur, mais ça fait cinq ans que c'est pire que tout. Là, j'ai éclaté ! Fallait que ça sorte ! J'ai bien l'intention de profiter de son absence pour vivre à ma guise.

- C'est une bonne chose ! sourit Shaka qui rougissait à fois chaque qu'il croisait le regard de Saga.

- Mais ne tombe pas dans l'excès contraire ! fit ce dernier. Ne te mets pas à faire les pires bêtises !

- Oui grand frère ! rétorqua Shun avec une voix enfantine comme lorsqu'il s'adressait à Ikki avec un sourire taquin. Saga le regarda d'un air faussement vexé, faisant rire tout le monde.

Après l'entraînement matinal, Shun et Shaka remontaient chez eux en essayant de se mettre d'accord sur le repas de midi. Ils se décidèrent pour une poêlée de petits légumes avec des blancs de poulets, une salade et du fromage.

- Viens boire ton thé, il est chaud, cria Shun depuis le salon.

La Vierge enflamma légèrement son cosmos et créa une barrière de cosmoénergie autour de son appartement.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Je t'ai promis une confidence, fit-il les yeux brillants.

Shun se cala dans son fauteuil, ramena une de ses jambes sous ses fesses et attendit que son hôte se décide à parler, en remuant son thé.

Shun attendait en silence que Shaka se décide enfin à lui révéler son plus grand secret. Comment et pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de Saga.

- J'ignore comment ça c'est produit. Je ne suis resté que quelques semaines au Sanctuaire avant de repartir pour l'Inde où j'ai été entraîné. Mais pendant tout le temps où j'y étais, je me souviens que je me cachais pour regarder l'entraînement de Saga, Kanon et Aïoros. Ils étaient les premiers à avoir obtenu leurs armures et à nos yeux d'enfants, ça leurs conféraient un statut exceptionnel. On était en admiration devant leurs pouvoirs tout en se disant que nous aussi, on ferait la même chose. Pendant mes années en Inde, mon maître me parlait souvent du Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Sa bonté, sa gentillesse, sa bravoure, son abnégation étaient cités en exemple aux apprentis que nous étions. Mon imagination d'enfant a fait le reste. Il était mon héros, celui à qui il me fallait ressembler absolument.

Malheureusement, quand je suis revenu pour passer l'épreuve de l'armure, le drame avait déjà eu lieu. Personne ne savait ce que les jumeaux étaient devenus et la soi-disant trahison d'Aïoros était toujours sur toutes les bouches. Je n'ai réalisé la nature de mes sentiments qu'en le voyant habillé du Surplis des Spectres d'Hadès. Je l'ai immédiatement reconnu et mon cœur a volé en éclat. Malgré cette armure sombre et lugubre, il avait un tel charisme, il dégageait une telle autorité que ça m'a bouleversé. Je sentais sa puissance, son cosmos était rayonnant. Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça de l'intuition, mais je savais qu'il n'avait pas trahi Athéna. Ni Shura, ni Camus, tout comme Aphrodite et Deathmask soit dit en passant.

Lorsque j'ai compris pourquoi il avait accepté le marché que leur avait proposé Hadès, et ce que ça impliquait pour lui et les autres en cas d'échecs de leur part, Saga n'en a été que plus éblouissant à mes yeux. Devant le Mur des Lamentations, il était là, avec son armure d'Or cette fois. Je l'ai trouvé… si beau… mais nous avions d'autres priorités.

Depuis que nos sommes revenus, je l'aime. En secret, mais je m'efforce de profiter de sa présence autant que je peux.

Shun le regardait, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Il prit la main de Shaka dans la sienne et la serra, d'un geste qui voulait dire : _"Comme je te comprends, mon ami !"_

- Dis-moi Shun, je suis si transparent ? Est- ce que mes sentiments sont-ils si flagrants ?

Andromède hésita quelques instants avant de répondre.

- En fait non ! J'ai dit ça pour te taquiner. C'est ta réaction qui m'a fait comprendre que j'étais tombé juste !

- P'tit malin ! dit le Gold en souriant en coin avant d'envoyer un coussin sur Andromède qui lui renvoya aussi sec.

A suivre…

7


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Résumé : Shun n'est pas bien et ça se voit. Shaka, bien décidé à découvrir ce qui lui arrive, va l'aider et même jouer les entremetteurs. Lemon/Yaoi. Plusieurs couples seront à l'honneur et il y aura même une nouvelle armure d'or.

Notes : Fic co-écrite avec Kittyarra qui est à la base de ce projet (encore), la correction et les lemon sont de moi ! J'espère ne pas avoir oublié trop de fautes.

**Chapitre 3**

Ce soir là, Shun et Shaka s'était rendu à Athènes pour diner au restaurant. Par la suite, ils s'étaient promenés au milieu d'une foule dense de touristes et d'Athéniens en vacances en ce début juillet. Ce changement d'air leur avait fait du bien à tous les deux. Leurs pas les menèrent dans le quartier des discothèques. Une porte s'ouvrit et la musique tonitruante leur sauta au visage. En lettres de néon vert, Shun lu : " The Factory "

- On entre ? proposa Shaka en souriant.

Surpris d'une telle idée de la part de son compagnon plutôt calme et réservé, Shun ne put que hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation. A l'intérieur, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Autant sur la piste de danse que sur les banquettes. Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au bar, ignorants les regards gourmands qui se posaient sur eux et commandèrent une boisson.

- Salut ! C'est la première fois que j'te vois ici ! fit un jeune homme en posant sa main sur le bras de Shun.

**Au même moment dans un autre coin de la discothèque…**

Les Gémeaux, arrivés plus tôt, étaient assis à leur table habituelle. Kanon donna un coup de coude à son frère en lui désignant le bar. Ils se regardèrent les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, s'interrogeant du regard pour être bien sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas victime d'une hallucination commune. Lorsqu'ils regardèrent à nouveau dans cette direction, Kanon se leva d'un bond. Un jeune imbécile venait de toucher Shun.

- Va voir ailleurs, il est avec moi ! cria le Dragon des Mers pour couvrir la musique en tirant Shun qui s'écrasa contre son torse, l'entourant d'un bras protecteur.

- Pas grave ! Y reste son copain ! fit-il sans se démonter en s'approchant de Shaka plutôt surpris et ravi de voir Kanon. Si l'un était là, l'autre n'était pas bien loin.

- J'crois pas, non ! fit Saga à son tour en prenant la Vierge par la taille tout en posant son menton sur son épaule. Shaka sursauta, il ne l'avait pas senti approcher.

Le malheureux jeune homme fit demi-tour sans demander son reste, terrifié par les regards meurtriers des jumeaux. Les quatre Chevaliers finirent par éclater de rire.

- Venez, on va à notre table ! cria Saga sans lâcher la Vierge qui avait une jolie teinte rosée sur les joues et un cœur qui battait des records de vitesse.

Il le poussa dans la bonne direction, suivit de son frère qui tenait la main de Shun, leurs doigts entrecroisés.

La soirée se déroulait parfaitement bien. Les premières notes du tubes de Donna Summer "Love to love you baby" commencèrent à s'égrainer attirant un grand nombre de danseurs sur la piste. Pas récent comme tube, mais toujours aussi efficace pour chauffer les esprits… et les corps. Shun et Shaka se regardèrent et d'un même mouvement se levèrent pour aller danser. Le rythme langoureux et hypnotique de la chanson eut raison de leurs dernières inhibitions. Si pour Shun, ça ne surprenait pas trop, voir Shaka se déhancher avec sensualité était pour le moins inattendu. Les regards tant masculins que féminins qui se posaient sur les deux Chevaliers en disaient long sur leur appréciation du spectacle. Ils ondulaient de façon provocante, un sourire enjôleur accroché à leurs lèvres quand ils regardaient les deux frères.

Les jumeaux qui étaient encore assis regardaient la scène, ahuris. Ils déglutirent difficilement face à cette vision pour le moins… torride.

- Je sens que ça va mal finir ! fit Saga sans lâcher Shaka des yeux.

- Faut sortir d'ici avant que ça dégénère !

- T'as raison !

Dans un parfait ensemble, ils se levèrent pour aller chercher leurs deux amis et les ramener à la raison, ou à défaut au Sanctuaire, avec ou sans leur accord.

- Kanon ! l'interpella Shun en se glissant contre lui. Il était temps que tu te décides. Danse avec moi !

- Je commençais à me demander si vous alliez vous lever ! fit Shaka en entourant Saga de ses bras.

Ils continuèrent à danser pendant encore quelques minutes, les jumeaux ayant le plus grand mal à se débarrasser des mains baladeuses de la Vierge et d'Andromède qui visiblement n'étaient pas dans leur état normal. Pourtant, pendant un instant, ils se laissèrent emporter par la musique et ses deux corps qui ondulaient contre eux. Il y avait quelque chose de sensuel, d'envoûtant. C'était un véritable appel au viol et Chevaliers ou pas, ils n'étaient que des hommes, avec leurs forces et… leurs faiblesses.

_- Kanon, c'est pas normal ! J'reconnais plus Shaka ! Et il a les yeux ouverts ! _fit Saga mentalement.

_- Y avait un truc dans leurs verres !_ répondit le Dragon des Mers.

- _Le gars qui les a dragués quand ils sont entrés ?_

- _A tous les coups !_

_- Allez ! On les ramène !_

- C'est déjà fini ? fit Shun un petit air triste absolument irrésistible sur le visage, mais il n'en continuait pas moins à faire courir sa main sur la hanche de Kanon qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- On rentre ! Il est tard ! décréta Saga.

- Pas question ! On commence à peine à s'amuser ! protesta la Vierge

- Moi je reste avec Shaka ! fit Andromède, faisant bloc avec son ami.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et ensembles, ils se baissèrent pour basculer sur leurs épaules les deux récalcitrants capricieux, les portants en poids jusqu'à la sortie sous les regards amusés des clients de la discothèque et les cris offusqués des deux Chevaliers mêlés de rires. Shaka eut un violent sursaut et sa bouche forma un O parfait lorsque la main de Saga s'abattit sans délicatesse sur son postérieur dans l'espoir de le calmer. Vexé, il martela le dos du Gémeaux de ses poings, mais sans lui faire grand mal.

Arrivé dans une ruelle déserte, les Gémeaux posèrent leur fardeau au sol et se téléportèrent au bas du Grand Escalier, devant la Maison du Bélier.

- Shaka, c'est trop loin chez toi ! Je reste ici ! bouda Shun en s'asseyant sur la première marche.

- T'as raison ! Moi aussi je reste là !

- Vous allez quand même pas dormir à la belle étoile ? les sermonna Saga.

- Et pourquoi pas ? fit le Chevalier Divin, une lueur de provocation dans les yeux qui semblait dire _"Empêche m'en si tu peux !"_

- Bon allez, levez-vous vous dormirez chez nous ! leur proposa Kanon qui commençait à sentir sa patience s'envoler pour de lointaines contrées.

- Pas suffisant pour moi ! tenta Shaka pour forcer son avantage. Il savait que les jumeaux ne les laisseraient jamais ici, et il profitait de la situation.

Saga s'approcha de la Vierge, se pencha pour prendre son menton entre ses doigts et lui fit lever la tête, plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Si tu montes ses marches, tu dormiras avec moi si tu veux.

Un éclair de malice traversa son regard tandis qu'une autre sorte de fièvre brillait dans celui de Shaka.

- Vraiment ? demanda Shaka, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

- Vraiment ! lui confirma l'aîné des Gémeaux.

La Vierge prit la main tendue de Saga et, ensembles ils commencèrent à monter les marches qu'un certain Chevalier, gardien de la sixième Maison, maudissait à chaque pas.

- Bonne nuit Shaka ! lança Shun avant de se retourner vers l'ex Marinas. A nous deux maintenant ! Suis-moi aux arènes ! ajouta-t-il en plantant son regard émeraude dans celui plus foncé du Dragon des Mers. L'ex Marinas avait une curieuse impression. Le regard était trop intense, trop sérieux pour quelqu'un sous l'emprise d'une drogue. Intrigué, il le suivit. Il faisait nuit mais la pleine lune leur offrait une clarté suffisante. Arrivée sur le cercle de terre battue et sans que rien ne le laisse présager, Shun enflamma son cosmos et attaqua Kanon qui n'évita le coup que par miracle et qui attaqua à son tour, craignant une modification de la personnalité de Shun, comme lorsqu'Hadès l'avait possédé.

- Shun ! Ca va pas ou quoi ? cria le Dragon tout auréolé d'or.

- Désolé ! J'essaie de me débarrasser de cette foutue drogue !

- Quoi, t'es au courant ? lui demanda Kanon qui commençait à perdre le fil de l'histoire.

- J'ai vu le gars mettre le cachet dans nos verres et j'ai rien dit. Je savais ce que c'était !

Kanon écarquilla les yeux de surprise, n'osant croire ce qu'il entendait. La colère commençait à pointer son nez.

- Pourquoi t'as rien dit ? gronda-t-il mais en laissant retomber sa cosmoénergie à un niveau normale pour mettre Shun en confiance et qu'il poursuive ses explications.

- Je voulais aider Shaka. Même si, c'était pas du tout la bonne méthode, je me suis dit qu'avec nos capacités, il ne risquait rien face à ce type et puis j'étais là.

- Mais tu veux l'aider à quoi ?

- Il m'a aidé l'autre soir, grâce à lui j'ai dormi…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, conscient qu'il en disait trop.

- Je veux lui donner un coup de main pour le remercier. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Cette drogue, c'était une opportunité, mais je me rends compte que c'est pas du tout le bon moyen.

- Shun, je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! Tu veux bien être plus clair s'il te plait ?

- Shaka est amoureux de ton frère, amoureux à en crever. J'ignore si Saga partage ses sentiments mais je me disais que si je pouvais les rapprocher, j'en saurais plus. Mais là je sais plus comment faire !

Kanon le regarda un instant, mettant ce laps de temps à profit pour assimiler les paroles d'Andromède. Puis un large sourire illumina son beau visage

- T'es bien certain des ce que t'avances là ?

Shun hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Compte sur moi pour t'aider alors ! ajouta-t-il. Pour le moment, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir. On en reparlera demain.

Saga eut du mal à faire monter Shaka qui menaçait de s'affaler à chaque marche. Une fois arrivé, il réussit à l'allonger sur son lit et s'assit sur le bord pour tenter de réfléchir pendant que la Vierge semblait calme. Mais ce fut un répit de courte durée.

- Hé ! Shun a l'air de s'amuser en bas avec ton frère ! clama-t-il de la voix de quelqu'un d'un peu saoul.

Alors qu'il allait répondre, Saga sentit deux mains caresser son dos avant de poursuivre vers son torse où elles entreprirent de déboutonner sa chemise.

- Je doute qu'un combat soit réellement amusant ! finit-il par dire après avoir maîtrisé les mains de son compagnon.

- Idiot ! Il combat celui qu'il aime, c'est donc un plaisir. Forcément !

Saga était complètement déboussolé et l'état de Shaka ne semblait pas s'améliorer.

_- Et le voilà qui remet ça avec ces caresses ! J'vais devenir fou ! _Tu me fais une petite place ?

Shaka se poussa et le Gémeaux s'allongea à son tour à nouveau agressé par un Chevalier de la Vierge vraiment très entreprenant. Saga passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Shaka se cala dans le creux de son épaule et se laissa bercer par les battements de son cœur. Il finit par s'endormir

**Temple des Gémeaux, le lendemain matin…**

Shun ouvrit lentement les yeux et ne reconnut pas sa chambre. Il avait l'impression que les murs ondulaient tous seuls. Il remonta la couverture et se tourna pour se rendormir encore un peu. Mais ce qu'il vit le fit changer d'avis. Parfaitement réveillé pour le coup, il vit Kanon allongé près de lui, encore dans les bras de Morphée. Il sourit, le cœur prêt à exploser. Il attrapa une mèche bleue entre ses doigts et observa le bel endormi.

Shaka eut un réveil des plus désagréable, vu l'état dans lequel il était. Un petit rayon de soleil avait osé se glisser entre les rideaux pour lui chatouiller le visage d'une façon parfaitement lumineuse et agaçante. Il bougea un peu, le rayon descendit sur son épaule. Il se décida à se lever mais un poids sur son ventre l'en empêcha. Tournant la tête, il eut un sursaut de surprise en comprenant que ce poids était un bras et que ce bras appartenait à… Saga !

Shaka se tourna sur le flanc pour faire face à son compagnon toujours endormi à ses cotés. De ce fait le rayon de soleil revint lui taquiner les paupières mais il se forçat à ouvrir les yeux malgré la migraine qui lui martelait le crâne impitoyablement. Il préféra l'ignorer, après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se retrouvait dans le même lit que Saga.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?_

La question s'imposa à lui avec brutalité et insistance. Pour l'heure, c'était une question existentielle. Il tenta de se remémorer les évènements de la veille plus ou moins dans l'ordre. Ses joues prirent une jolie couleur de tomates bien mûres et son cœur battit plus vite dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se souvint comment Saga était arrivé en le prenant par la taille et posant son menton sur son épaule. Et ? Ils s'étaient assis à une table… Et ? Il eut un flash, une image où il dansait contre le Gémeaux, puis une autre devant le Grand Escalier.

_- Non c'est pas possible ! Je fantasme ! Ca n'a pas eu lieu !_ songea-t-il

La migraine lui rappela cruellement qu'elle était toujours là, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux un instant. Puis, tout doucement, il les rouvrit, les laissant errer sur l'homme toujours endormi. Il nota le changement du rythme de la respiration, l'aîné des jumeaux allait s'éveiller.

- B'jour, marmonna Saga encore dans les brumes du sommeil.

- Bonjour, lui répondit la Vierge d'une voix douce.

Dans la chambre voisine, Shun, rêveur, jouait toujours avec les cheveux soyeux de Kanon. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de la soirée de la veille mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Pour le moment, l'essentiel était qu'il se trouvait pour la seconde fois dans le lit du cadet des Gémeaux, mais là, le Dragon des Mers était sous la couette avec lui. Andromède porta la mèche à son nez, il en respira les effluves iodés avant d'y déposer un baiser. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas deux yeux entrouverts qui le regardaient, depuis un petit moment, tandis qu'il enroulait toujours les cheveux autour de ses doigts. Kanon bougea, Shun lâcha la mèche.

- Bonjour, murmura le Gémeaux.

- Salut !

- Bien dormi ?

- Mouais, mais j'ai un concert de casseroles dans la tête !

- Tu m'étonnes ! fit-il avec un sourire. Tu te souviens d'hier soir ?

- Plus ou moins. On était en boite, y a un mec qu'y a mis un truc dans nos verres, que toi et moi on s'est fait un combat qui ressemblait à rien et je crois bien que je t'ai fait des confidences.

- En gros c'est ça ! Et pour les confidences, je t'ai dit que je t'aiderais. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé entre ton verre drogué et le combat ?

- Pfff… non, enfin c'est très flou, répondit Shun en baissant les yeux de peur que Kanon ne voie son mensonge. Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ?

- Confidences pour confidences ? Mon frère est amoureux de Shaka ! Ca tombe bien non ?

- T'es sérieux ? demanda Shun avec un sourire éclatant.

- Très sérieux ! Allez viens, on va déjeuner !

Ils étaient tous les quatre attablés autour d'un copieux petit déjeuné lorsqu'une voix tonitruante leur vrilla les tympans.

- Kanon ! Saga ! Vous descendez aux arènes ? fit la voix d'Aphrodite qui traversait leur Temple pour se rendre à l'entraînement. Shaka sursauta si fort qu'il faillit renverser sa tasse de thé et Shun ferma les yeux, les mains sur son front dans un geste illusoire pour maîtriser sa migraine. Et sans y être invité, le Poissons entra dans la cuisine.

- Shun ? Shaka ? Qu'est-ce vous faites là ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi Aphrodite ! rétorqua Shaka pour rappeler au Poisson quelques règles élémentaires de politesse.

- Aphro, t'es obligé d'gueuler comme ça de bon matin ? lâcha Saga un rien énervé. Et on frappe avant d'entrer !

- Et tu vois qu'on déjeune ! renchérit Kanon.

- Bon, vous descendez ou pas ? demanda à nouveau Aphrodite d'une voix tendue, un tantinet vexé par un tel accueil.

- On arrive ! dirent les Gémeaux en cœur. Aphrodite partit devant. Les jumeaux se levèrent pour le suivre. Les deux autres se regardèrent ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour les retenir.

- Ca vous dirait de manger avec nous ce midi ? lança Shun sans trop y croire.

- Oui ! Bonne idée ! Ca vous évitera de préparer à manger en revenant de l'entraînement ! renchérit Shaka, profitant de l'invitation spontanée de Shun.

Les jumeaux n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Mais bon, vu dans quel état étaient Shun et Shaka, il ne fallait pas compter sur eux à l'entraînement. S'ils proposaient de préparer le repas, pourquoi dire non ?

- Ca m'va ! fit Kanon

- Moi aussi !

L'entraînement traînait en longueur. Shion y mit enfin un terme au grand soulagement de tous les Chevaliers. Les jumeaux filèrent dans le Grand Escalier à toute vitesse, pressés de prendre une bonne douche. Après Kanon, Saga entra dans la salle de bains. Il laissa l'eau chaude glisser sur son corps aux muscles gonflés par les efforts pendant l'entraînement. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à la soirée de la veille. Il revoyait Shaka, danser contre lui, Shaka qui le caressait assis sur son lit, Shaka dormant tout contre lui. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore la chaleur de son corps, le parfum de sa peau. C'était troublant, infiniment délicieux et terriblement frustrant parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il finit par sortir pour rejoindre son frère après s'être séché et habillé.

- Tu m'as pas dit comment t'as découvert tes sentiments pour Shaka ? lui demanda Kanon pendant qu'ils montaient vers le sixième Temple.

- J'ai eu tout loisir de l'observer pendant que j'étais Grand Pope. Et même si l'Autre me dominait, j'étais capable d'éprouver des sentiments. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu l'empêcher de te tuer à chaque fois qu'il a tenté de le faire tant que tu étais au Cap Sounion. Shaka fait parti de la dernière vague de Chevaliers d'Or à être arrivée au Sanctuaire avec Mû, Aldébaran, Aïolia, Milo et Camus. La Garde Dorée était au complet, enfin presque. Il ne manquait que moi. J'ai rapidement été impressionné par Shaka. Il était si calme, si serein. Rien ne paraissait le perturber. Il semblait avoir une telle sagesse malgré son jeune âge que j'aurais bien voulu pouvoir discuter avec lui, le connaître. C'est comme ça, à force de l'observer, j'ai vu le Chevalier qu'il allait devenir. Mais à vouloir être l'homme le plus proche des Dieux, il en oubliait parfois d'être proche des hommes qu'il était sensé protéger du mal.

Je commençais à comprendre que ma fascination pour le Chevalier de la Vierge allait bien au-delà de la normale. Ensuite je l'ai affronté dans son Temple. Il était si déterminé, et si perspicace. J'avais oublié à quel point il était… magnifique. Il a pourtant fallu qu'on le… qu'on le tue. J'ai cru qu'on m'arrachait le cœur à mains nues et là j'ai compris. Mais la mission était plus importante que tout et de toute manière, je n'en avais que pour quelques heures. C'était inutile de compliquer les choses d'avantages. Quand on a était ressuscité, je me suis promis que je le séduirai, que je me ferai aimer de lui et je compte bien tenir ma promesse. Jamais j'aurais cru être capable d'aimer à ce point.

Kanon sourit à son frère en lui assénant une claque sur l'épaule.

- Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose pendant cette bataille… rétorqua le Dragon des Mers.

**Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée…**

- On a un peu de temps avant de préparer le déjeuné, fit la Vierge en entrant dans son Temple. Je crois que je vais m'allonger en espérant que cette migraine me passe.

- Moi aussi. On mange quoi au fait ?

- Tomates crevettes en entrée, fondue de poisson et des fruits en desserts.

- Ca va, c'est vite fait ça ! Moi aussi, je vais me reposer. J'ai l'impression de voir les choses se dédoubler par moment.

Shaka avait réglé son réveil à onze heure mais il émergea à onze heure trente. Il bondit hors du lit et réveilla Shun.

- Comment es-tu tombé amoureux de Kanon ? demanda la Vierge pendant qu'il décortiquait les crevettes.

- Après la bataille contre Poséidon, commença Shun, toutes sortes de rumeurs ont couru sur lui. J'étais intrigué par le fait que le frère jumeau de Saga, qui avait reçu le même entraînement que lui soit devenu notre ennemi. Et puis, on s'est retrouvé dans le Monde des Ténèbres et on l'a croisé avec Seiya. Il faisait face à Radamanthe. Malgré le danger, il n'avait pas hésité à emprisonner Rune dans son illusion, nous sauvant la vie par la même occasion. J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de l'observer mais quand je l'ai vu devant ce maudit Spectre, j'ai eu peur pour lui, mais je savais aussi que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

J'étais impressionné par son assurance, son charisme. Il nous a forcé à partir pour remplir notre mission. Je te passe la suite. Quand on est revenu, j'ai commencé à faire des recherches dans les archives du Palais du Grand Pope. J'ai trouvé son dossier. J'ai vu qu'il ne serait jamais Chevalier d'Or, du moins qu'il n'en porterait pas légalement le titre, tant que Saga serait vivant. Mais quand il est mort, Kanon n'est pas venu réclamer son du. Il aurait pu le faire et se remettre au service d'Athéna mais non. Il a provoqué les deux batailles suivantes.

J'étais de plus en plus fasciné par sa personnalité. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi il avait fait tout ça. En interrogeant les villageois de Rodorio, j'ai rencontré un ancien garde du sanctuaire. Il m'a raconté qu'à l'époque, en faisant une ronde, il était tombé sur les jumeaux. Ils se disputaient. Connaissant la puissance et les pouvoirs des Chevaliers, il était resté prudemment caché. Kanon était en train de proposer à Saga de tuer Athéna et Shion et ainsi ils pourraient gouverner le monde ensemble.

Saga l'a frappé et enfermé dans la prison du Cap Sounion. Le garde est allé le voir après le départ de Saga. Kanon lui avait dit de ne pas rester là, qu'il risquait sa vie, mais l'homme avait insisté. Kanon lui expliqua qu'il était rare que le troisième Temple soit gardé par des jumeaux malgré la symbolique du signe. Le second restait toujours l'ombre du porteur de l'armure. Et Kanon ne le supportait pas. Athéna apprendrait son existence en grandissant et elle le ferait certainement mettre à mort. J'ai compris que c'est pour ça qu'il avait tenté de détourner son frère de sa mission, pour sauver sa vie. Mais son destin était tout autre. Les Dieux en avaient décidé autrement.

Pendant cinq ans j'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi il avait fini par s'allier à Athéna. Il aurait pu rester à l'écart de cette Guerre Sainte. Mais il savait quel danger représentait Hadès et il rentra dans le rang. La Déesse aurait pu le faire exécuter mais elle avait besoin de lui, de sa force. Elle lui a pardonné, Milo lui a pardonné et il a montré qu'il était un digne Chevalier d'Athéna. Il est mort pour elle, tout comme vous tous. Depuis toutes ses années, j'ai entretenu son souvenir dans mon esprit parce que j'avais de l'admiration pour lui. Et c'est quand je l'ai revu, que j'ai compris que mon cœur avait pris le relais de ma tête. Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais tombé amoureux de lui. Ca m'a complètement sonné. Ensuite, j'ai complètement été dépassé par mes sentiments. Il ne me voyait pas et ça me rendait fou. A mesure que le temps passait, je m'apercevais de la profondeur de mes sentiments pour lui. Le sommeil me fuyait, je ne mangeais plus, je déprimais complètement. Kanon était devenu une obsession. La suite, tu la connais.

Ils terminaient de couper les fruits pour la salade quand Kanon et Saga arrivèrent. Les cheveux encore humides, rasés de près et fleurant bon l'aftershave, ils étaient beaux à rendre jaloux Eros en personne. Shun déglutit difficilement et Shaka ouvrit les yeux pour apprécier "son" Gémeaux.

A suivre…

8


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Résumé : Shun n'est pas bien et ça se voit. Shaka, bien décidé à découvrir ce qui lui arrive, va l'aider et même jouer les entremetteurs. Lemon/Yaoi. Plusieurs couples seront à l'honneur et il y aura même une nouvelle armure d'or.

Notes : Fic co-écrite avec Kittyarra qui est à la base de ce projet (encore), la correction et les lemon sont de moi ! J'espère ne pas avoir oublié trop de fautes.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le déjeuné fut apprécié et les cuisiniers félicités. Durant tout le repas, Saga observait Shaka à la dérobée, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. La Vierge jouait avec sa salade de fruits sans y toucher. Kanon et Shun s'apercevant qu'ils étaient devenus parfaitement invisibles, se levèrent de table sur un signe de tête du Dragon des Mers pour les laisser seuls.

- Shaka, je peux te poser une question ? fit Saga, se décidant à rompre le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

- Les souvenirs reviennent doucement, mais j'ai… apprécié la façon dont tu es venu à mon secours. Ca aurait pu être très chevaleresque si tu n'avais pas claqué mes fesses pour m'empêché de crier je ne sais quelles inepties, termina-t-il en souriant.

Saga eut un petit rire. Il piqua un morceau de fruit pour le manger mais s'arrêta en chemin et dirigea sa fourchette vers la bouche de la Vierge.

- Elle est très bonne, tu devrais la goûter, murmura le Gémeaux d'une voix douce.

Shaka leva la tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Saga n'avait pas voulu attacher trop d'importance aux évènements de la veille car il savait que son ami était sous l'influence d'une drogue. Cependant, le fait qu'il ait apprécié son intervention le confortait dans ses pensées et surtout dans ses sentiments.

Et sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler son geste, il avança sa main et caressa la joue de Shaka. Leurs regards étaient comme aimantés. Mais la Vierge ferma les yeux et pencha la tête, s'appuyant d'avantage dans la main qui épousait parfaitement l'arrondi de son visage. Saga sourit, le cœur proche de l'explosion. Il n'avait pas rejeté son geste et semblait même l'inciter à poursuivre.

Shun et Kanon refermèrent discrètement la porte de la cuisine, quittèrent le Temple et se téléportèrent sur la plage. Ils marchèrent en silence quelques instants sur le sable brulant.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont remarqué qu'on était sortis ? demanda Shun en mettant un coup de pied dans un petit galet.

- Oh non ! Ils étaient tellement préoccupés l'un par l'autre que même l'effondrement du Sanctuaire ne les auraient pas fait bouger une oreille.

Shun eut un petit rire adorable qui gonfla le cœur de Kanon d'une bouffée de tendresse.

- On se baigne ? proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'eau.

- Après mangé, c'est pas prudent ! répondit le Dragon sur un ton professoral. Mais si tu veux je connais un endroit bien plus frais et confortable.

- Euh… bon, si tu veux !

Kanon attrapa le bras de Shun et le fit pivoter face à lui. Andromède avait une moue boudeuse absolument craquante.

- On va chez moi !

Et avant qu'il ne puisse émettre la moindre protestation, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon du Temple des Gémeaux.

- Tu sais jouer au poker ? demanda Kanon en fouillant dans un tiroir du bahut pour en sortir un jeu de cartes.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- On va se faire un poker, mais au lieu de miser avec des jetons, on va répondre aux questions de celui qui remporte la main. Et si on refuse, on a un gage.

Kanon songea que de cette manière il avait une chance d'avoir des réponses à ses interrogations. Shun s'installa face à lui sur le divan avec un sourire lumineux aux lèvres.

- Prépares-toi à perdre Dragon des Mers !

Kanon eut un petit sourire énigmatique et distribua les cartes. Shun demanda deux cartes, lui une.

- Alors ?

- Brelan de Dames ! claironna Shun en jetant les cartes sur la table.

- Full au Rois par les Dix !

Andromède grimaça, pas vraiment rassuré.

- Pose ta question !

- Que t'as dit Shaka à propos de ses sentiments pour mon frère ?

- C'est pas juste, tu me demandes de le trahir. Il m'a fait confiance en me disant ça !

- T'as le droit de refuser de répondre mais alors t'as un gage !

- Je prends le gage.

- Masse-moi les épaules !

- C'est pas vraiment un gage ça !

- Si tu continues à perdre, je vais me faire faire un massage complet de la tête aux pieds !

Shun obéit. Il se plaça derrière Kanon, ramassa sa lourde chevelure non sans ressentir un frisson troublant, pour la mettre sur son épaule et dégager la nuque. Il posa ses mains sur les omoplates et commença son massage. Il n'en revenait pas de pouvoir toucher "son" Gémeaux de la sorte. Kanon poussa un gémissement de bien être. Lui aussi appréciait fortement ce contact. Il fit durer le plaisir dix bonnes minutes avant de recommencer à distribuer les cartes.

- Une paire d'As, annonça Shun.

- Deux paires. Neuf et Sept! Alors voyons, es-tu amoureux ?

- Oui ! répondit Shun sans la moindre hésitation en plantant son regard dans celui du Dragon. A moi de distribuer !

- Deux paires. Sept et Valets, annonça Shun.

- Une paire de Rois. Je t'écoute !

- Et toi, tu es amoureux ?

- Mouais ! Comme un fou !

Shun perdit à nouveau et Kanon lui demanda de qui il était amoureux mais savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Il demanda un massage complet du dos. Shun le fit allonger sur le ventre, releva son t-shirt et s'assit sur ses fesses. Il était bien conscient que la position était des plus ambiguës mais s'il voulait bien faire les choses, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Kanon retint de justesse un soupir de plaisir en sentant Andromède assis sur la partie la plus charnue de son anatomie. Mais lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur lui, il crut devenir fou. Non seulement Shun était doué pour les massages et lui faisait un bien terrible, mais savoir qu'il lui suffisait juste de se retourner pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, ça frisait le masochisme. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'infligeait ça ? Il se maudissait intérieurement de sa bêtise.

De son coté Shun était aussi dans tout ses états. Pourquoi Kanon le torturait-il ainsi ? Se doutait-il de ses sentiments et il s'amusait à le provoquer ? Shun songea à une stratégie.

Il gagna la main suivante et posa sa question.

- De qui es-tu amoureux ?

- Je prends le gage ! rétorqua Kanon en baissant les yeux.

Shun se leva, s'approcha de Kanon, lui prit les cartes des mains pour les poser sur la table et s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

- T'as un gage non ?

- Oui mais…

- Déshabille-moi !

- Quoi ?

- T'as très bien compris ! Te masser, ça m'a donné chaud…

Il passait le bout de ses doigts sur les bras de Kanon, de l'épaule aux poignets. Il avait capté son regard et ne le lâchait plus. Il avait la bouche ouverte, le souffle court. Le Dragon le regardait, subjugué par tant de douceur et de beauté. Il n'en était plus à se demander s'il avait le droit de l'aimer ou pas. Il allait l'aimer et ça n'allait pas tarder s'il continuait à l'aguicher comme ça. Puis comme dans un rêve, quand les choses se passent au ralenti, il vit Andromède approcher son visage du sien et sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il répondit de suite à ce baiser, tout doucement, presque timidement.

- J'ai plus trop envie de jouer au poker, murmura le Chevalier Divin en s'appuyant contre lui pour l'adosser au fond du divan.

- Moi non plus…

* * *

**Temple de la Vierge au même instant…**

Saga avait le souffle court. Il regardait la Vierge, n'osant croire ce qu'il voyait. Il avait imaginé toutes sortes de réactions sauf celle-ci. Il posa sa fourchette et sa main se perdit dans la chevelure soyeuse couleur de blé mûr. Shaka sourit et ouvrit les yeux. Le Gémeaux plongea dans ses deux lacs turquoise, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Shaka, j'aimerais que tu…

Un doigt fin se posa sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de poursuivre. Il prit ses mains, se leva, repoussa la table et s'assit sur les genoux du gardien du troisième Temple, mettant ses mains sur sa taille. Et sans plus attendre, il prit le visage de Saga et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs bouches se caressèrent doucement, lentement, découvrant leurs saveurs et s'en délectant. Le Gémeaux évoluait dans un rêve. Il était tellement surpris de l'attitude de Shaka qu'il n'osait bouger, se contentant d'apprécier ce contact. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent encore.

- J'en ai assez de faire semblant de ne rien éprouver pour toi, murmura la Vierge en suivant la courbe de la mâchoire avec ses doigts. Et il recommença à l'embrasser.

Saga frissonnait délicieusement, luttant pour rester calme. Mais si Shaka continuait ainsi, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Il remonta ses mains dans son dos, l'attirant à lui et si leur baiser était encore sage, il devint un peu plus ardent.

_- Chevaliers !_ explosa la voix de Shion dans leurs têtes. _Veuillez vous rendre en salle de réunion._

Le Grand Pope dut avoir les oreilles qui sifflèrent violemment. En effet, quatre Chevaliers étaient en train de le maudire dans toutes les langues qu'ils connaissaient. Mais malgré cette brutale interruption de leurs activités, leur contrariété était contrebalancée par le bonheur qu'ils éprouvaient dans leur cœur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous étaient assis autour de la grande table, attendant que Shion leur explique les raisons de cette réunion.

- Athéna revient au Sanctuaire et j'aimerais faire une petite soirée en son honneur. Ce serait également l'occasion de célébrer dignement notre retour pour le moins inattendu puisque nous ne l'avons pas fait et…

- Je m'occupe des fleurs avec les jumeaux ! lança Aphrodite sans leur demander leur avis.

- D'accord ! Shun, Shaka, Aldébaran, je veux que vous alliez chercher Saori à Tokyo pour renforcer sa sécurité. Son jet est en révision, vous prendrez un vol commercial. Les autres Bronze sont en inspection des camps d'entraînements. Vous ne pouvez porter vos armures en public mais, Shun, je veux que tu emportes tes chaînes. Tu pourras les dissimuler sous les manches de tes vêtements. Vous décollez dans deux heures !

- Hé Aphro ! gronda Saga ! La prochaine fois tu nous demandes ce qu'on en pense, d'accord ?

- Mon p'tit chou ! T'es pas content de t'occuper des fleurs avec moi ? fit innocemment le Poissons.

- Ca suffit vous trois ! Camus, Deathmask et Shura, vous vous occupez du repas.

Shion finissait de donner ses instructions mais quatre Chevaliers, ayant déjà reçu leurs directives, ne l'écoutaient plus. Ils se lançaient des regards enflammés, ne songeant qu'à la malchance qui s'abattait sur eux. Frustrés à l'extrême, Shun et Shaka regagnèrent le Temple de la Vierge et les jumeaux suivirent Aphrodite dans son temple.

* * *

**Temple de la Vierge…**

Shaka tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, Shun rongeait ses ongles assis sur le canapé.

- Je vais craquer ! explosa le maître des lieux. Il faut que je le voie !

- Tu crois que je me sens mieux ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ?

- Et entre Saga et toi ?

Le regard gêné qu'ils échangèrent fut plus parlant que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu dire. Ils se mirent à rire doucement, conscients qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose qui pourrait les calmer.

- Après ce qui vient de se passer, je peux pas croire qu'on soit obligé de partir pour Tokyo, marmonna Shun à nouveau sombre à l'idée de ne pouvoir rejoindre son Dragon des Mers.

- C'est vraiment pas de chance ! soupira la Vierge, aussi dépité que son invité. On a plus qu'à faire nos sacs !

- Tu crois qu'on a le temps de leur dire au revoir ?

- Non. Je sais, moi aussi j'y ai pensé mais on risque de rater l'avion !

**Temple des Poissons…**

Aphrodite fit entrer les jumeaux dans sa roseraie. Aussitôt le parfum entêtant des fleurs leur sauta au nez. Nullement incommodé, le Poissons leur fit les honneurs de sa plus grande fierté.

- Toutes les roses qui sont là sont inoffensives, ne craignez rien ! Entrez !

Malgré tout méfiants, les gardiens du troisième Temple avancèrent prudemment. Il fallait bien avouer que ce jardin était une véritable merveille, un havre de paix.

- Nous n'utiliserons que des roses blanches. Contrairement à celles de mon attaque, elles représentent l'amour pur que rien ne peut salir. Exactement ce que nous ressentons tous pour Athéna.

- Et comment on doit s'y prendre ? demanda Saga.

- Mes rosiers ont une croissance accélérés grâce à mon cosmos. Avec les votre en plus, on va pouvoir les faire éclore encore plus vite, juste à temps pour l'arrivée d'Athéna.

- Pourquoi nous Aphro ? s'enquit Kanon sans vraiment avoir envie d'entendre la réponse.

- Je m'suis dit que ce serait sympa de bosser ensemble sur ce coup là, commença le Poissons en s'approchant d'une démarche aguicheuse vers l'ex Marinas. Et on pourrait diner tous les trois…

- Aphro ! T'arrête ton cinéma ! gronda Saga derrière lui.

- Quoi ! Une petite soirée sympa, rien que nous trois, me dites pas que ça vous tente pas ?

- Saga, tu fais c'que tu veux, moi j'me tire. On verra demain.

- Je viens.

- Hé ! Mais les roses…

Déjà les jumeaux dévalaient les interminable marches aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient vers le sixième Temple. Enfin celui-ci se profila devant eux. En y pénétrant, ils cherchèrent les cosmos des occupants mais ne trouvèrent rien. Saga déploya sa cosmoénergie au maximum et trouva Shun et Shaka en compagnie d'Aldébaran en route pour l'aéroport, dans un taxi.

- Kanon, tu peux contacter Shun ! _Shaka ?_

_- Saga ? Où es-tu ?_

_- Au Sanctuaire. On vient de laisser Aphrodite mais on est arrivé trop tard à ton Temple !_

_- On n'a pas eu le choix pour ne pas rater l'avion._

_- Je sais mon cœur. Reviens vite !_

_- Aussi vite que possible !_

_- Shun ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- On a un plat sur le feu, tu t'rappelles ?_

_- J'risque pas d'oublier ! Mais tu sais c'qu'on dit ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- C'est encore meilleur réchauffé !

* * *

_

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit le Taureau assis devant dans le taxi, en voyant les mines sombres de ses compagnons de voyage.

- Rien Aldé, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondit Shun avec un petit sourire triste.

Il savait que ce n'était pas la vérité. Mais il était diplomate et savait que tôt ou tard, il saurait de quoi il retournait. Aucun secret n'était gardé bien longtemps au Sanctuaire.

A l'aéroport, ils allèrent au guichet retirer les billets que Shion leur avait réservés. Une opération qui n'aurait du prendre que quelque secondes si l'hôtesse n'avait été trop occupée à les déshabiller du regard.

Ils décollèrent enfin et à mesure que les kilomètres qui les séparaient des jumeaux augmentaient, Shun et Shaka devenaient plus taciturnes. Aldébaran se mit rapidement à somnoler sans rien perdre pour autant de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

- J'ai l'impression d'être en manque, murmura Shun.

- Moi aussi. C'est une obsession. J'arrête pas de voir son visage et de repenser à ce qui c'est passé. Aldébaran dressa l'oreille, il savait bien qu'il saurait ce qui préoccupait ses deux amis.

- J'espère que ça va pas prendre trop longtemps, reprit Andromède en fermant les yeux et laissant échapper un soupir de contrariété.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi Shion nous a désigné pour cette mission ?

- C'est parce que nous somme certainement les plus calmes Shaka, ou plutôt les moins fougueux, marmonna Aldébaran.

Shun et Shaka se regardèrent, surpris de constater que le Taureau ne dormait pas autant qu'ils l'avaient cru. D'un accord tacite, ils décidèrent de remettre leur conversation à plus tard.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés au manoir, et bien que le vol se soit passé sans encombre, les trois Chevaliers ressentaient une certaine fatigue due au décalage horaire. Athéna leur avait fait préparer des chambres car elle avait décidé de faire le voyage de retour le lendemain. Leur vol ne décollerait qu'en milieu d'après-midi. A cette nouvelle, Shun et Shaka réprimèrent un soupir de déception. Ils auraient bien voulu repartir à la première heure mais la Déesse avait décidé et il n'y avait rien à dire.

Cette petite moue de contrariété qui passa sur leur visage n'échappa ni à Aldébaran, ni à Saori. Si elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, le Taureau lui, en avait une petite idée. La conversation qu'il avait entendu dans l'avion l'avait un peu surpris mais il était content pour ces compagnons même s'il ignorait qui faisait battre leur cœur. Il sentait bien dans leur cosmos à tous les deux que leurs sentiments étaient forts.

Le diner fut servi vers vingt heures dans la grande salle à manger et au désespoir d'Andromède, les autres Bronze étaient là, revenus un peu après leur arrivée, de leurs inspections. Shun se referma comme une huitre, plus personne ne pouvait lire son cosmos. Ce qui bien évidement mit son frère en colère et attrista tous les autres, car si Shun avait pardonné à Ikki, il n'en était pas encore à lui faire des confidences ni à le laisser sonder sa cosmoénergie. Le Phénix tenta sa chance du coté de Shaka qui le rembarra douloureusement en le regardant de travers. Il se rappela de ce que la Vierge lui avait dit lorsqu'il avait accepté d'héberger Andromède mais il était difficile de perdre certaines habitudes. Surtout les mauvaises. Et voir Shun presque rayonnant de bonne humeur sans qu'il y soit pour quoique se soit, le rendait triste, voir un peu jaloux. Que faisait-il donc au Sanctuaire pour être aussi bien ?

Dans le courant de la nuit, Shun se rendit aux cuisines et ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Shaka assis devant une tasse de thé. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent.

- J'arrive pas à dormir, fit-il en sortant une crème dessert du frigo.

- Décalage horaire ?

- Non. Impatience, désir, fantasmes…

- T'es pas le seul, lui confia Shaka. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils font en ce moment ?

- Voyons, là-bas, il est dix-huit heures…

Ils se regardèrent quelque secondes sans respirer. Ils devaient être encore avec le Poissons et aucun des deux ne voulaient imaginer quel scénario machiavélique pouvait sortir du cerveau débridé d'Aphrodite pour garder les jumeaux près de lui.

* * *

**Temple des Poissons**

- Alors mes p'tits choux ? Vous dinez avec nous ce soir ? demanda Aphrodite d'une voix qu'il voulait normale mais où perçait une pointe un peut trop mielleuse pour passer inaperçue.

Les Gémeaux avaient vraiment assez de supporter cet énergumène toute la journée. Quant à Camus, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de rester au douzième Temple toute la nuit le temps que la température idéale pour les fleurs soit atteinte.

- C'est gentil, merci, fit poliment Kanon, mais on préfère rentrer chez nous.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? Insista Aphrodite avec une moue toute triste qui aurait fait craquer n'importe qui, espérant sans doute les faire changer d'avis.

- Certains ! confirma sèchement Saga. Kanon, on y va ? poursuivit-il à l'adresse de son frère.

- Eh bien tant pis ! Camus, très cher, ce sera donc un tête à tête.

Au moment de sortir, les jumeaux se retournèrent pour voir un Verseau désespéré qui semblait les supplier du regard de ne pas le laisser seul avec le Poissons.

Tout en descendant les marches, les deux frères riaient nerveusement. Ils pouvaient enfin se libérer de toute cette tension accumulée au contact du gardien du douzième Temple et compatir de la mine épouvantée de Camus. La journée avait un véritable supplice à écouter un Poissons qui n'arrêtait pas de jacasser, ces sous-entendus peu subtils et ses avances insistantes et incessantes. Ils traversaient la huitième Maison lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur un Milo assis par terre, le regard vide, visiblement déprimé.

- Milo ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? s'inquiéta Kanon en s'agenouillant près de lui.

- Rien, c'est rien, murmura-t-il en levant un regard triste et brillant vers l'ex Marinas avant de retomber dans l'observation des dalles du sol de son Temple.

- Si tu cherches Camus, il chez Aphrodite ! l'informa Saga. Et attention, le Poissons est très entreprenant aujourd'hui.

- Ouais ! Y doit être en manque ! C'est insupportable ! renchérit Kanon.

- Quoi ? Entreprenant ? cria le Scorpion en se levant d'un bond, ses yeux commençant à virer dangereusement au rouge. Ca va pas se passer comme ça !

Il sortit de son Temple en courant vers le haut du chemin du Zodiaque. Les jumeaux se regardèrent et sourirent.

- Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, fit le cadet alors qu'il poursuivait leur route vers leur Temple.

- Je crois même que c'est très sérieux et très fort. Faut pas laisser Aphro foutre la pagaille !

- T'inquiètes pas ! reprit Kanon. Il a aucune chance face au Verseau ET au Scorpion.

- Et à nous deux si c'est nécessaire !

- Et à nous deux si c'est nécessaire ! reprit le cadet, confirmant leur détermination à tous les deux à calmer les ardeurs d'un Poissons aux hormones en folie.

A suivre…

* * *

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Résumé : Shun n'est pas bien et ça se voit. Shaka, bien décidé à découvrir ce qui lui arrive, va l'aider et même jouer les entremetteurs. Lemon/Yaoi. Plusieurs couples seront à l'honneur et il y aura même une nouvelle armure d'or.

Notes : Fic co-écrite avec Kittyarra qui est à la base de ce projet (encore), la correction et les lemon sont de moi ! J'espère ne pas avoir oublié trop de fautes.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Milo entra en trombe dans le douzième Temple sans même attendre d'y être invité. Aphrodite lui fit son plus beau sourire, mais son regard flamboyant à la limite de virer au rouge fit l'effet d'une douche froide au Poissons.

- Où est Camus ? demanda-t-il sèchement, les dents serrées.

- Dans la roseraie, pourquoi ? répondit le maître des lieux en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le contrarier à ce point.

Le Scorpion entra dans la serre. Le Verseau lui tournait le dos et ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, trop occupé qu'il était à faire descendre la température. Puis il reconnut ce cosmos chaud et vibrant. Milo s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui. Camus eut un sourire, heureux de ne plus être seul avec le Poissons. Et ça faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment, être enfin dans les bras du Scorpion. Il se laissa aller à ce contact en renversant la tête en arrière sur l'épaule de Milo.

Aphrodite n'en croyait pas ses yeux, depuis quand ces deux là étaient-ils ensembles ? Et sans qu'il le sache ? Pour que le Poissons ignore tout de ce couple c'est qu'ils avaient vraiment été discrets. D'ordinaire, il était le premier informé des histoires d'amour du sanctuaire.

Camus sentit la surprise de Milo et son étreinte se desserrer. Il se retourna et enlaça le Scorpion à son tour. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, puis leurs lèvres. Le gardien du huitième Temple eut un sursaut de recul.

_- Laisse-toi faire, j't'expliquerai_ ! explosa la voix de Camus dans son esprit.

Milo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il répondit au baiser du Verseau en laissant échapper un soupir de plaisir.

- Dites donc, ça vous gênes pas que j'sois là ! grinça la voix d'Aphrodite à l'entrée de la serre.

Les deux Chevaliers se séparèrent et le regardèrent, les yeux brillants et leurs respirations courtes.

- Désolé Aphro, s'excusa Milo, mais j'ai pas vu Camus depuis hier soir et il me manquait.

- J'vois ça ! Mais à ce rythme vous allez faire remonter la température ! railla-t-il.

Visiblement, le Poissons était vexé. Il venait de voir lui échapper une proie de choix qu'il se réservait depuis longtemps. Tant pis. Bien que frivole et libertin à l'extrême, il n'était pas du genre briseur de couple, il devrait donc digérer le fait de s'être fait coiffer au le poteau par le Scorpion.

Les jumeaux venaient de finir de manger et contemplaient leurs assiettes vides, l'esprit à des milliers de kilomètres du Sanctuaire. Ils s'étaient forcés à manger un peu, l'appétit en berne depuis le départ de Shaka et Shun. Ils laissèrent échapper un long soupir mélancolique.

- Tu crois qu'Ikki va harceler Shun ? demanda Kanon, d'une voix éteinte.

- Sûrement, mais il en sera pour ses frais. Shun ne va pas se laisser faire et Shaka est avec lui.

- Oui, mais j'ai pas envie qu'il rentre de mauvaise humeur à cause de son frère.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Il sera trop content de te revoir pour penser à Ikki.

- Il me manque, c'est pas croyable ! fit le Dragon en allongeant ses longues jambes devant lui et croisant les mains derrière sa tête.

- A qui tu le dit ! répondit Saga comprenant parfaitement ce qu'éprouvait son frère.

Ils finirent par se décider à faire la vaisselle avant de se caler devant la télévision pour passer une soirée tranquille.

* * *

**Cuisine du Manoir Kido**

- A ton avis, comment Aphro va-t-il s'y prendre pour arriver à ses fins ? demanda Shun

- Il est aguicheur, provocateur et très séduisant. Il est capable de tout ! lui répondit Shaka en buvant une gorgée de thé.

- Qui est capable de tout ? fit une voix de baryton derrière eux.

- Aphrodite ! répondirent en cœur les deux chevaliers sans même réfléchir aux implications de leur phrase.

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Aldébaran. Le Taureau, affecté par le décalage horaire n'arrivait pas non plus à dormir.

- Pourquoi vous vous inquiétez ?

- On… on n'est pas inquiets, rétorqua Shaka un peu trop vivement pour être crédible.

Aldébaran ne se mêlait jamais de la vie privé de ses compagnons, mais là il était curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien perturber ses deux amis. S'il voulait en savoir plus, il allait devoir s'y prendre autrement. Il s'était rendu compte que le Chevalier d'Or et le Chevalier Divin avaient tissé un lien très fort. Ils étaient devenus plus que des amis, presque des frères et ils avaient créé autour d'eux une sphère de protection très difficile à percer. Même les autres Bronze s'en étaient aperçus et Athéna était très contente de cet état de fait.

- Il reste du thé ? demanda le Taureau en s'asseyant avec eux.

Shun lui servit une tasse et la lui tendit. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Seul le bruit du réfrigérateur était perceptible.

- A votre avis, ça va donner quoi les fleurs d'Aphrodite ? Ceci dit, je plains les jumeaux. Le Poissons à l'air en folie en ce moment. Ils vont avoir du mal à le faire tenir tranquille.

Si Shun et Shaka avait eu des pistolets à la place des yeux, Aldébaran serait retourné rendre visite à Hadès dans la seconde.

- Je vois…, fit le Taureau, songeur. Vous êtes donc inquiets pour les jumeaux.

- Aldé, jure que tu diras rien ! s'exclama Shun un peu affolé.

- Du calme ! Pourquoi tu veux que je raconte quoique se soit. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, votre secret est en sécurité avec moi. Mais je vois bien que vous êtes mal dans votre peau depuis qu'on a quitté le Sanctuaire. Vous pouvez me parler si vous en avez besoin. Pourquoi craignez-vous autant Aphrodite ?

Quelle bonne question ! Pourtant les jumeaux pouvaient parfaitement le mettre en pièce seulement en y pensant. La Vierge et Andromède se regardèrent et finir par se confier au Taureau. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris par leur récit. Il était temps qu'ils réalisent leurs sentiments tous les quatre.

- Et nous on est ici alors qu'ils sont entre les mains d'un requin ! s'emporta Shaka en reposant brutalement sa tasse sur la table.

- Ils savent se défendre ! Ils le connaissent bien et ils se laisseront pas prendre au piège. Et ça fait trop longtemps qu'ils attendaient de vous mettre le grappin dessus ! les rassura Aldébaran.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? questionna Shaka en fronçant les sourcils au dessus de ses yeux toujours fermés.

- Je me suis réveillé quelques secondes avant eux lorsqu'on a été ressuscité. Et après avoir prononcé leur prénom, c'est le votre que chacun à murmurer. Mais apparemment, je suis le seul à l'avoir entendu.

Cette révélation gonfla leur cœur de joie mais les plongea dans une tristesse encore plus grande. Ils n'en pouvaient plus d'être là et eux là-bas. Soudain, ils s'entreregardèrent. Un cosmos sondait le manoir.

- Ikki ! soupira Shun avant de se refermer comme une huitre.

- Je vois qu'on protège son jardin secret, sourit le Taureau, compatissant.

- Il le faut bien ! Tu ne le connais pas ! se défendit Andromède.

La dispute entre Shun et Ikki était encore très présente dans l'esprit des trois Chevaliers. Si Shun devait vivre ça tous les jours, s'était certainement insupportable. Les deux Chevaliers d'Or se demandaient même comment Andromède n'avait pas craqué plus tôt.

- Parce que c'est mon frère, fit-il en devinant leurs pensées.

- C'est la meilleure des raisons, rétorqua Aldébaran faisant rire ses compagnons.

Ikki entra à ce moment là vêtue d'un caleçon et d'un vieux t-shirt. Il fut surpris de voir les trois Chevaliers rire de bon cœur. Pour le Taureau ça pouvait passer mais pour Shaka et son frère, s'était plutôt inattendu. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus vue Shun d'aussi bonne humeur ? Il s'apprêtait à faire marche arrière quand on frère l'interpella.

- Tu veux quelque chose Ikki ?

- Euh… un verre d'eau, j'avais soif.

Il se servit lui-même et le but d'un trait, puis il ressortit, sentant confusément qu'il était de trop.

- Laisse-le mariner encore un peu, lui conseilla le Taureau. Sinon votre dispute n'aura servi à rien.

Shun eut un petit sourire triste mais il savait pertinemment que c'était vrai.

L'aube se levait et le manoir s'éveillait. Bientôt, il serait temps de repartir pour la Grèce.

* * *

- Quand est-ce qu'ils seront là ? demanda Saga avant d'aller dormir.

- Demain après-midi.

- Pfff… Ca va être long…

- Va encore falloir supporter Aphrodite demain et après, ce sera terminé ! se motiva Kanon

- Et si on lui mettait quelqu'un dans les nageoires au Poissons ?

- Comment ça ?

- On lui trouve quelqu'un pour qu'il nous laisse tranquilles. Toi, moi, Camus et Milo.

- A qui tu penses ? demanda Kanon qui commençait à trouver l'idée de son frère excellente.

- Il reste Shura, Mû et Dm. Dohko est avec Shion, Aïolia et Aïoros sont hétéros.

- Tu crois qu'un Bronze ça lui irait ?

- Et qui ?

- Ikki !

Un sourire de connivence étira leurs lèvres. Ils avaient sur le visage l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de trouver une bonne blague à faire. Le Phénix et le Poisson. Pourquoi pas. Ils se mirent à rire doucement puis se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher.

* * *

Shaka et Shun regardaient les horloges du manoir et leurs montres en espérant que le temps accélère sa course. Peine perdue, il semblait s'être arrêté les narguant joyeusement. Ils soupirèrent nerveusement.

- Hé les gars, Athéna nous demande dans son bureau, fit Aldébaran en les trouvant dans le salon.

Après un regard de plus sur l'heure, ils suivirent le Taureau qui souriait intérieurement. La Vierge et Andromède impatients ! Décidément, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises avec eux.

- Ah ! Vous voilà ! fit la Déesse en contournant la table pour s'asseoir face à eux. Je voulais juste vous dire que les autres Chevaliers Divins vont nous accompagner. Ils ont accompli leurs tâches plus rapidement que prévu et ils vont rentrer en Grèce.

La mâchoire de Shun se crispa violemment et les deux Chevaliers d'Or crurent même entendre ses dents grincer.

- J'ai réussi à nous trouver à tous des places dans le vol de ce matin, poursuivit-elle, nous partons dans une demi-heure. Terminez vite vos bagages, je ne voudrais pas rater l'avion et je sais que vous avez, vous aussi, hâte de rentrer.

Elle leur fit un sourire éblouissant leur signifiant ainsi qu'ils pouvaient se retirer. Sans se faire prier, ils filèrent dans leurs chambres, boucler leurs sacs.

Ils eurent le temps de savourer une dernière tasse de thé et se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans la cuisine.

- Aldé, commença Shaka, pourquoi es-tu si pressé de rentrer au Sanctuaire ?

- Moi ? Je ne suis pas particulièrement pressé !

- Alors pourquoi tu sembles gêné ?

- Mû, murmura-t-il après quelques secondes, finalement vaincu par les regards insistants de ses compagnons.

- Depuis quand ? demanda Shun en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

- J'ai compris mes sentiments quelques temps après notre résurrection.

Aldébaran ne remarqua pas le regard et le sourire complice qu'échangèrent Shun et Shaka.

- _C'est l'heure d'y aller !_ résonna la voix d'Athéna dans leur tête.

- Enfin ! soupirèrent les trois Chevaliers en se ruant hors de la pièce vers la sortie du manoir, attrapant au passage leurs sacs qu'ils jetèrent dans le coffre de l'une des voitures. Ils étaient en route pour l'aéroport.

* * *

Aphrodite avait mis à la disposition de Camus la chambre d'apprenti de son Temple, mais ce soir, nul doute que le Verseau aurait de la compagnie. Milo avait décidé de rester.

Le Scorpion avait encore du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Son cœur s'emballait encore quand il repensait au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Camus. Il en était encore tout retourné. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, songeant que peut-être ça l'aiderait à mieux réfléchir.

Camus entra dans la chambre vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile, torse nu, et s'acharnait à démêler ses cheveux.

- Donne, j'vais l'faire ! lui proposa Milo en lui prenant la brosse des mains.

De bonne grâce, le Verseau s'assit sur le lit, de dos et sentit bientôt Milo défaire les nœuds de sa magnifique chevelure avec douceur et patience.

- Merci d'avoir joué le jeu tout à l'heure !

- J't'en prie.

- J'aimerais savoir une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Pourquoi étais-tu si énervé et m'as-tu pris dans tes bras en entrant dans la roseraie ?

Milo resta un moment silencieux. Il se doutait que Camus lui poserait la question. Après tout, il n'avait jamais montré qu'il était attiré par le Verseau, en tout cas pas volontairement. Mais là, il avait agi sans réfléchir.

- Ca m'a énervé de savoir qu'il te draguait, répondit le Scorpion en optant pour la franchise. Il en avait assez de se cacher et de cacher ses sentiments.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… Ecoute Camus, je… je dois t'avouer que… en fait je sais pas comment…

- Milo, je ressens la même chose que toi, murmura Camus en se retournant et plantant ses yeux dans ceux du Scorpion.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, l'un assis, l'autre debout. Les mots étaient inutiles, tout fut dit en quelques secondes au travers d'un simple regard.

- Aphro n'avait aucune chance, poursuivit le Verseau. Tu m'as volé mon cœur Milo.

- Camus…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Jetant la brosse sur le lit, il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Camus répondit à ce baiser avec une fougue que Milo ne lui connaissait pas. _"Le feu sous la glace"_ songea le bouillonnant Scorpion que ce simple contact avait mis dans tous ses états. Camus l'attira à lui en s'allongeant sur le lit.

* * *

**Temple des Gémeaux, le lendemain matin.**

- Kanon, tu veux pas dire que je suis malade ? J'peux pas y aller !

- J'en ai pas envie non plus ! Mais il le faut ! Allez, fais un effort, ce soir se sera finit. Et on a besoin d'info concernant Milo et Camus si on veut pas qu'Aphro foute la pagaille !

Un éclat dangereusement sombre passa dans les prunelles de Saga.

- C'est vrai, t'as raison ! On y va !

Pendant ce temps, un avion de ligne s'approchait d'Athènes…

Shun était perdu quelque part dans ses souvenirs avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Les yeux fermés, il se repassait en boucle les quelques instants qu'il avait passé dans les bras de Kanon avant que Shion ne les interrompe. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à fredonner la chanson de Donna Summer qu'ils avaient entendue en boite. Shaka fit de même. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire faisant se retourner leurs compagnons ce qui mit fin à leur hilarité. De la part de Shaka c'était assez inattendu, mais venant d'Andromède, vu son état d'esprit, c'était encore plus surprenant.

Ikki serra les poings. Aucun doute que ces deux là étaient très proches. Déjà la veille, il s'était rendu compte de la complicité qui les liait et bien qu'ils ne soient pas frère, leur relation était visiblement très fraternelle. Et si elle était plus que ça ? Le Phénix se leva et s'enferma dans les toilettes. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et s'aspergea le visage. Il s'appuya des deux mains sur le rebord du lavabo et regard son reflet dans le miroir. Il s'en voulait d'avoir manqué de discernement avec Shun et il sentait qu'il allait le regretter longtemps.

Saga et Kanon finirent par arriver au douzième Temple d'un pas trainant. En voyant la tête d'Aphrodite, ils se demandèrent ce qui avait bien pu lui valoir une mauvaise nuit.

- Milo est venu rejoindre Camus, leur expliqua-t-il. Ils forment un très beau couple vous savez !

- Euh… oui, bégaya Saga, mais tu…

- T'affole pas mon chou ! le coupa le maître des lieux. Je suis peut-être un coureur de caleçons mais je ne suis pas un briseur de couple. Et si ce matin j'ai d'horribles cernes qui me défigurent, c'est parce que ces deux là ont fait trembler les murs de mon Temple toute la nuit ! Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à me trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Et il partit dans l'énumération des célibataires du Sanctuaire en servant trois tasses de café.

Seiya lui semblait encore trop immature et pas à son goût. Et il était amoureux de Saori. Shiryu avait une petite amie et Shunrei ne verrait d'un bon œil que le Poisson se mette à nager après le Dragon. Hyoga, c'était une possibilité à ne pas négliger. Lorsqu'il évoqua Shun, Kanon tomba en apnée quelques secondes et préparait déjà une "Galaxian Explosion" mais Aphrodite le trouvait d'une beauté époustouflante et complète inaccessible. Mû avait déjà quelqu'un dans son cœur et il considérait Aldébaran comme son grand frère. Il en vint à Shaka et se fut au tour du cœur de Saga de s'arrêter de battre un instant. Lui préféra "Another Dimension" suivant ce que dirait le Poisson. Mais là aussi, comme pour Andromède, trop inaccessible. Était-ce du au fait qu'ils soient tous les deux du même signe astrologique ?

DM était trop sauvage et Shura essayait de mettre le grappin sur un Chevalier. Il en vint ensuite à songer aux jumeaux qui passèrent en mode "arrête-toi-là-si-tu-veux-pas-savoir-comment-on-broie-une-poignée-d'étoiles" et le dernier, c'était Ikki.

- Là j'avoue que ça ne me dérangerais pas de me griller quelques écailles, fit-il avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

Les Gémeaux eurent un soupir de soulagement et se remirent à respirer normalement. Le danger semblait momentanément écarté.

_- Ikki ?_ fit la voix de Kanon dans l'esprit de son frère.

- _Faut voir. M'a l'air plus hétéro que gay l'Oiseau de Feu_, répondit celui-ci de la même façon.

_- Mais comment on les pousse dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?_

_- On trouvera bien. Chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant, on s'occupe des roses !_

A cet instant, Milo et Camus firent leur entrée dans la cuisine les yeux brillants et visiblement très détendus. Ils furent accueillis avec un grand sourire des jumeaux et un regard noir d'Aphrodite.

- Tes roses sont à bonne température. Je peux rentrer chez moi, fit Camus buvant le café que Milo venait de lui servir.

- Alors c'est parfait. Athéna rentre en début de soirée, elles tiendront jusque là.

Mais déjà le Scorpion et le Verseau n'écoutaient plus personne au vu du baiser enflammé qu'ils échangeaient. Seuls les battements du cœur de l'autre leur parvenaient à travers les sensations qu'ils éprouvaient. Kanon et Saga sourirent et Aphrodite leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules, résigné.

* * *

_- Mesdames et Messieurs veuillez attacher vos ceintures et remonter vos sièges. Nous allons bientôt atterrir à Athènes. La température extérieure est de 28°C. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour en Grèce et espérons vous revoir bientôt sur nos vols, _fit la voix de l'hôtesse de l'air dans les haut-parleurs.

- J'aimerais que vous cachiez vos cosmos, leur demanda Saori. Je voudrais leur faire une surprise vu que nous arrivons plus tôt que prévu.

Tous inclinèrent la tête et bientôt, les limousines de la Fondation les emportaient vers le Sanctuaire.

- Votre Altesse, que devons-nous faire dans ce cas ? demanda Aldébaran.

- Nous sommes le dernier vendredi du mois, vous n'avez pas oublié ? fit Athéna avec un sourire espiègle.

Un sourire éclaira les visages des trois Chevaliers. Le Grand Pope avait décrété, depuis leur résurrection, que ce vendredi serait l'occasion d'un déjeuné entre tous les Chevaliers présent au Sanctuaire.

- Nous ferons notre apparition à la fin du repas !

A suivre…

* * *

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Résumé : Shun n'est pas bien et ça se voit. Shaka, bien décidé à découvrir ce qui lui arrive, va l'aider et même jouer les entremetteurs. Lemon/Yaoi. Plusieurs couples seront à l'honneur et il y aura même une nouvelle armure d'or.

Notes : Fic co-écrite avec Kittyarra qui est à la base de ce projet (encore), la correction et les lemon sont de moi ! J'espère ne pas avoir oublié trop de fautes.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

- Non mais c'est quoi cette idée de bouffer avec Shion ? râla DM comme d'habitude.

- Pour une fois on est bien d'accord ! rétorquèrent les jumeaux encore plus sombres.

Une fois à table, Shion commença son discours sous les yeux brillants d'admiration de Dohko. Les autres étaient visiblement moins intéressés, surtout pour deux d'entres eux qui avaient leurs regards rivés sur deux places bien précises, désespérément vides.

Saori et ceux qui l'accompagnaient, étaient arrivés depuis un moment. Leurs cosmos camouflés, ils avaient eu le temps de vider leurs sacs et de se rafraîchir. Ils se retrouvèrent tous vers 13h00 sur le parvis du Temple du Grand pope.

- Tu crois que Shion a fini son speech ? murmura Shaka à l'oreille de Shun.

- J'espère, répondit Andromède de la même façon. Je les plains quand même. Après avoir supporté Aphro pendant deux jours, ils doivent se farcir ce déjeuné !

Ils poussèrent un long soupir. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent des pas et des chuchotements. Ils échangèrent un sourire et Shaka referma les yeux.

- Etes-vous prêts ? demanda Athéna en se dirigeant vers la grande porte à double battant.

Ils acquiescèrent et le Taureau ouvrit la porte. Des voix parvinrent à leurs oreilles.

- Puisque je vous dis que le jambon c'est italien ! criait DM.

- C'est espagnol ! le contredisait Shura en tapant du plat de la main sur la table.

- Et le jambon de Bayonne, c'est français, vous en faites quoi ? glissa Camus récoltant deux regards furibonds de la part des deux latins.

Les autres eurent du mal à réprimer un fou rire au clin d'œil du Verseau qui avait fait exprès de jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Athéna respira un grand coup et entra finalement dans la salle à manger suivit des Chevaliers d'Or et Divins qui l'accompagnaient. Tous sursautèrent et mirent un genou à terre. Elle gagna son siège.

- Bonjour à tous ! Je vous en prie relevez-vous et terminez votre repas.

Ce qu'ils firent. Les jumeaux étaient hypnotisés. Shun et Shaka étaient enfin là et plus tôt que prévu. La Vierge tourna son beau visage aux yeux clos vers Saga et eut un petit sourire que le Gémeaux récolta comme un trésor qu'il savait lui être destiné exclusivement. Quant à Kanon, Shun le dévorait des yeux et c'était réciproque.

- Je vous demanderais à tous de laisser aux Chevaliers qui m'ont escorté le loisir de se reposer. Le décalage horaire nous a tous fatigué. En particulier Shun, Shaka et Aldébaran qui ont fait cet aller-retour en si peu de temps.

Quelques réponses affirmatives se firent entendre.

_- Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses ! _

La voix de Shaka explosa dans l'esprit de Shun et des Gémeaux qui faillirent éclater de rire.

Presque au même moment, Ikki capta le regard de Saga et Kanon.

_- Merci d'avoir veillé sur Shun !_ leur dit-il mentalement.

Ils répondirent avec un sourire. Le Phénix laissa son regard courir sur les convives autour de la table et s'accrocha à celui du Poisson. Son cœur rata un battement. Depuis quand Aphrodite avait-il des yeux d'un bleu aussi intense que magnifique ? Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention avant ou bien était-ce parce que le Chevalier le dévisageait sans vergogne ? Ou parce qu'il était trop obnubilé par Shun pour ne pas remarquer l'azur hypnotique de ce regard ?

Soudain son cœur accéléra sa cadence. Aphrodite avait légèrement plissé les yeux, donnant à son regard un magnétisme animal irrésistible.

Lui aussi semblait ne plus pouvoir se détacher du regard bleu acier d'Ikki qui lui rappelait un peu celui du Cancer par sa dureté. Un frisson délicieux lui parcouru l'échine sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

- Aphrodite ! cria Shion.

- Quoi ? sursauta ce dernier s'arrachant à sa contemplation.

- Toi et les jumeaux vous allez amener les roses ici et préparer la salle avec Camus, Milo, Shura et Aïolia pour la réception de ce soir.

Les Gémeaux eurent envie de hurler mais n'en firent rien. Le sort s'acharnait contre eux. Aphrodite ne fit aucune réflexion et leur fit signe de le suivre. En passant près d'Ikki, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent encore, l'espace d'une seconde. Le Poissons détourna les siens et poursuivit sa route vers son Temple

* * *

**Temple de la Vierge.**

Shun et Shaka avaient dormi une petite heure. Ils savaient que les jumeaux étaient occupés. La Vierge venait de sortir de la douche et Shun démêlait ses cheveux.

- J'espère qu'ils vont bientôt avoir fini ! fit-il en rendant le peigne à son compagnon.

- Attends, tu vas voir. _Camus ?_

_- Oui Shaka ?_

_- Vous avez bientôt fini ?_

_- A l'instant pourquoi ?_

_- Juste pour savoir. Merci._

_- Les jumeaux vont aller aux thermes… si ça vous intéresse !_

_- Hein ? Non… mais…_

_- Du calme Shaka. Je suis au courant et je suis très heureux pour toi et Shun. _

_- Mais comment tu sais ça ?_

_- Il suffit de voir comment vous vous êtes dévisagés tous les quatre quand vous êtes entrés avec Athéna. J'ai espionné pour Saga, ne l'oublie pas. Je suis très observateur, même si je n'en ai pas l'air._

_- Ah ! Faudra qu'on soit plus discret alors._

_- Quelle importance ! Milo et moi on ne se cache pas même si on ne s'affiche pas non plus._

_- Milo et toi ?_

_- J'te raconterai à l'occasion._

_- Merci Camus._

_- C'est rien, ça me fait plaisir pour vous aussi. _

- On va aux thermes, fit-il à l'adresse de Shun avec un sourire entendu.

Kanon et Saga étaent assis, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Ils avaient versé de l'essence de lavande dans le bassin pour changer de l'odeur de rose qui imprégnait leur peau et leurs cheveux.

- Je déteste ce parfum de rose ! grondait le Dragon des Mers en se frottant énergiquement avec un gant de toilette.

- J'ai l'impression de ne plus sentir que ça ! Tu crois qu'on doit aller les voir malgré ce qu'Athéna a dit ?

- Parce que tu crois que j'vais m'gêner ? Personne ne m'empêchera de voir Shun ! Il me manque trop !

La Vierge et Andromède pénétrèrent en silence dans la salle d'eau. Ils avaient complètement caché leur cosmos pour faire une surprise aux jumeaux. Ils se déshabillèrent sans bruit et se glissèrent dans l'eau chaude et parfumée discrètement. Trop occuper à se laver, les Gémeaux ne remarquèrent pas les petites vaguelettes que provoquaient la progression de la Vierge et d'Andromède dans leur direction.

- C'est décidé, je m'arrête au sixième Temple en descendant, poursuivit Saga. Et s'il dort, je le réveillerai en douceur.

Derrière eux, les deux Chevaliers échangèrent un regard de complicité et de joie. Shun déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de Kanon et Shaka sur la nuque de Saga. Les deux hommes firent un bond de surprise en se retournant.

- J'te frotte le dos ? fit Shun en prenant d'autorité le gant des mains de Kanon.

Celui-ci déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait devant les yeux la tentation personnifiée. Shun, nu comme vers, beau comme un dieu, voulait lui laver le dos. Le Dragon dut faire un violent effort de maîtrise sur ses sens pour ne le prendre dans ses bras et les téléporter au troisième Temple.

- Si tu veux, répondit-il dans un souffle, incapable de parler plus distinctement.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda Saga. Vous étiez sensés vous reposer !

- Tu veux que je reparte ? chuchota Shaka en rinçant les longs cheveux bleus.

- Oui mais pas tout seul. Je t'accompagne.

- Et où ça ?

- Jusqu'à ton Temple.

- Et… une fois là-bas ?

- On piquenique sous les Twin Sals.

- Programme intéressant mais j'ai pas très faim. Ou du moins pas de ce genre de nourriture.

- Et de quoi as-tu faim alors ?

- Eh bien je crois bien que ça mesure dans le mètre quatre vingt huit et que ça pèse dans les quatre vingt sept kilos si mes souvenirs sont bons. C'est un met qui devrait satisfaire mon appétit.

- Tes souvenirs son excellents… et ce met devrait te rassasier… du moins, je l'espère…

- Je n'ai aucun doute quant à sa qualité…

Saga tourna la tête et sa bouche rencontra celle de la Vierge. Ce fut un baiser tendre, plein de promesses, qui n'en finissait pas. L'aîné des Gémeaux se cala le dos contre le torse de Shaka, entre ses jambes et se laissa aller à la langueur provoquée par la chaleur de l'eau. De l'autre coté du bassin, eh bien, il était vide ! Shun et Kanon s'étaient volatilisés...

Ils se matérialisèrent au pied du lit du Dragon des Mers. Ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de se rhabiller. Andromède jeta ses affaires qu'il tenait à la main à travers la pièce sans se soucier de l'endroit où elles atterriraient. Kanon sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'au poignet qu'il emprisonna pour attirer Shun à lui un peu brutalement. Puis il referma ses bras autour de ce corps dont il avait tant envie.

Shun ferma les yeux, se laissant enivrer par l'odeur de lavande et de mer qui émanait du Marinas et le caressa lentement à son tour.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Shun. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir dingue !

Andromède n'eut pas le loisir de répondre. Une bouche vorace venait de s'emparer de la sienne. Elle se fit plus douce en descendant vers le cou. Shun soupirait de plaisir. Il chercha les lèvres de Kanon à nouveau pour un baiser plus profond et celui-ci ne s'aperçut même pas qu'ils étaient allongés sur le lit.

Dans la chambre de l'appartement de la Vierge, Saga souriait. Assis sur le lit, Shaka à califourchon sur ses genoux, il était surpris par l'impatience du maître des lieux.

- J'ai très envie d'être seul avec toi, murmura celui-ci comme s'il avait suivit les pensées du Gémeaux.

Saga éclata de rire et fut brutalement jeter en arrière sur le lit par un Shaka faussement vexé. Surplombant Saga, la Vierge ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son compagnon. Il eut un hoquet de stupeur à la vue de ces deux prunelles d'un bleu turquoise si particulier. Si le geste de Shaka l'avait légèrement surpris, il ne s'en plaignit pas. D'un puissant coup de rein, il inversa les rôles.

- Ca fait deux jours que je rêve de ce moment…

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur la bouche de Shaka qui n'attendait que ça et qui répondit ardemment à ce baiser.

* * *

Une ombre masculine se faufila entre les colonnes du second Temple. Elle entra dans l'appartement et gagna la chambre. L'homme se figea en voyant le lit défait mais vide. Il regarda en dessous, souleva le drap, le coussin avant de se traiter d'idiot. Il s'assit sur le lit, dos à la porte.

_- Comme si Aldé pouvait cacher ses deux mètres dix sous son coussin !_

Le Taureau avait bien sentit une présence. Devant la porte de sa chambre il voyait la silhouette assise sur son lit. Il la reconnu immédiatement. S'asseyant à son tour, il attrapa son invité surprise par la taille et s'allongea en l'attirant à lui, reprenant sa sieste. L'autre n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et se retrouva dans les bras puissants du brésilien qui s'était calé contre son dos. Il tenta bien de se libérer mais la poigne se fit plus forte.

- Reste là, entendit-il à son oreille.

Le Bélier ne bougeait plus, son cœur battant la chamade. Il était sûr qu'Aldébaran l'entendait. Deux mains puissantes le retournèrent et une bouche chaude et douce se posa sur la sienne.

- Reste avec moi, Mû !

Le Taureau se rendormit avec le Bélier dans les bras.

* * *

A la fin du repas, Ikki était descendu sur la plage. En fait il s'était retrouvé là sans trop savoir comment. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé pendant le déjeuné lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard d'Aphrodite. Il se sentait bien et mal à la fois. Mal parce qu'il ne comprenait pas sa réaction, bien parce qu'il se repassait en boucle se souvenir. Ces deux yeux qui l'observaient, si bleus, si lumineux avec ce grain de beauté qui leur donnaient un air aguicheur involontaire et terriblement séducteur.

Il s'assit sur une souche d'arbre à l'ombre d'un pin parasol et laissa son regard errer sur les flots bleus. Bleus… par les Dieux ! Ces yeux ! Jamais il n'avait ressentit un tel trouble. Ils les voyaient se superposer à la mer, se dessiner dans le ciel. Où qu'il regarde et même s'il fermait les siens, le regard qu'Aphrodite lui avait lancé pendant le repas le poursuivait…

* * *

Malgré le désir qu'ils avaient d'être enfin avec ceux qui faisaient battre leur cœur, Shun et Shaka avaient fini par sombrer dans le sommeil, épuisé par le décalage horaire. Les Gémeaux ne s'en offusquèrent pas. Personne n'aurait résisté. Profitant de ses quelques instants de tranquillité, Kanon et Saga s'endormir aussi, serrant dans leur bras l'homme qu'ils aimaient…

Saga s'éveilla. Doucement, il quittait les bras de Morphée avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Contre lui, il sentait la chaleur du corps de Shaka. Il se délecta de cette sensation en respirant profondément les effluves qui émanait des cheveux et de la peau de son compagnon.

-_ C'est décidé, je m'arrête au sixième Temple en descendant et s'il dort, je le réveillerai en douceur, _se souvint-il avec un sourire tendre.

Il s'appuya sur un coude et regarda le visage endormi. Il passa un doigt léger sur le front et la joue avant de caresser les lèvres qui s'étirèrent en un sourire doux.

Kanon aussi s'était réveillé et il était en train de couvrir de baisers légers le visage de Shun. Il suivit la mâchoire, descendit dans le cou, puis s'égara sur le torse. Le dessin des muscles finement dessinés provoqua un frisson délicieux qui courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Soudain, il sentit une main remonter le long de son dos et traîner sur ses omoplates. Il s'arrêta et son regard croisa celui de l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Salut ! murmura Shun en s'étirant comme un chat, les joues rosies par ce regard incisif qui le dévisageait.

- Salut ! répondit le Dragon des Mers qui n'en revenait toujours pas de voir son amour partagé.

Shun prit son visage en ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément.

- J'adore me réveiller dans tes bras, fit-il entre deux baisers.

- Tu pourras le faire pour l'éternité…

Leur étreinte se fit plus ardente…

* * *

Mû s'éveillait également dans le second Temple. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour rassembler ses souvenirs. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre Lorsqu'il sentit une main large caresser son ventre. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à deux yeux sombres remplis de tendresse. Le Bélier sourit, il n'avait pas rêvé. Il prit appui sur un coude et se pencha pour emprisonner les lèvres du Taureau avec les siennes. Le baiser fut d'abord timide puis devint plus profond.

- J'en ai tellement rêvé ! soupira Mû en se blottissant contre la large poitrine d'Aldébaran.

- Et moi donc ! répondit son compagnon en l'enveloppant dans ses bras puissants.

* * *

Ikki regagna sa chambre dans la maison qu'il occupait avec Shiryu, Hyoga et Seiya, entre le douzième et le treizième Temple. Il prit une douche pour calmer ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas. Son cerveau n'arrêtait pas de lui renvoyer en boucle les images d'Aphrodite et de son regard. Il se prépara pour la réception en l'honneur de la Déesse. Il se rasa, s'aspergea de « Brut » de Fabergé, enfila un jeans noir, serré, avec une chemise en soie sauvage du même bleu acier que ses yeux. Il mit ses bottes et passa une ceinture en cuir cloutée dans son pantalon. Il était près lorsqu'un hurlement parvint à ses oreilles.

- Et merde ! Je serai jamais près à l'heure ! fit la voix désespérée du Poisson.

Non seulement, il le cria réellement mais il fit aussi mentalement. Sa plainte résonna cruellement dans tous les esprits.

Tout le monde éclata de rire mais cela eut l'avantage de leur rappeler qu'ils seraient également en retard s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas aussi.

L'heure de la réception arriva enfin. Ils avaient tous réussi à prêts à temps. Même Aphrodite. Le Phénix le vit arriver et eut le souffle coupé devant l'élégance du Poisson. Il avait revêtu un pantalon en lin large de couleur beige et d'une chemise blanche de la même matière. Le tissu fin laissait entrevoir par transparence son torse. Ikki se demanda comment il serait, allongé, nu sur un lit de roses. Une douce chaleur naquit dans son ventre et ses propres pensées le firent rougir. Mais pourquoi avait-il de telles idées ?

Kanon finit par se lever à contre cœur, il fallait bien se préparer. Il sortit dans le Temple pour prendre l'air et se remettre les idées en place. Il perçut le cosmos d'Ikki complètement à la dérive. Le Phénix qui était sorti prendre l'air et calmer ses esprits, était adossé à une colonne et ne s'était pas aperçu que le cadet des Gémeaux s'approchait de lui.

- Ikki ? T'as pas l'air bien.

- Oh ! C'est toi ? J't'avais pas entendu arriver ! Non, c'est rien. Je me sens pas trop dans mon assiette. Le décalage horaire sans doute.

- Sûrement, fit Kanon qui n'en croyait pas un mot. Le décalage horaire n'a jamais mit personne dans un tel état de nervosité. Ikki était à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées.

- Ikki ?

- Mmm ?

- Je suis amoureux de ton frère. Je l'aime à en crever !

- Grande nouvelle ! J'suis content pour vous…, répondit le Phénix d'une voix lointaine.

- Shaka et mon frère aussi son ensemble.

- Félicitations…

Saga qui arriva à cet instant assena un violent coup de coude dans les cotes de son frère qui fit la grimace avant de lui montrer le Phénix d'un mouvement de tête et lui faire comprendre d'observer les réactions d'Ikki.

- Shun et moi, on a passé plusieurs nuits ensembles pendant que t'étais pas là ! mentit-il.

- Tant mieux pour vous…

Saga arqua un sourcil, surpris que son frère ne soit pas déjà rôti après une telle révélation.

- Je reviens du treizième Temple et Aphrodite était en train de danser, seul, avec un verre à la main de façon très… sexy ! Un véritable appel au viol !

- Si tu le dis… Il fait quoi ? sursauta Ikki en se tournant vers l'aîné des jumeaux. Et sans attendre, il fila à toute vitesse vers le haut des marches sans réaliser ce que son attitude avait de révélateur.

Intrigués mais pas vraiment surpris, les deux frères se regardèrent, un sourire de connivence aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? fit Kanon.

- Parce que c'est vrai. Aphro est un peu ivre, il a déjà commencé à s'amuser. Shion m'a demandé de vérifier si tout était en place et c'est là que je l'ai vu.

- De toute façon, vu de la manière dont ils se sont dévisagés, m'est avis qu'ils vont finir ensemble ces deux là.

- Du moins pour cette nuit… Vous devriez vous bouger Shun et toi. J'étais venu vous réveiller. Shaka est là haut, j'y retourne !

- On arrive…

A suivre…

* * *

Kittyarra et moi, espérons que vous avez aimé. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Résumé : Shun n'est pas bien et ça se voit. Shaka, bien décidé à découvrir ce qui lui arrive, va l'aider et même jouer les entremetteurs. Lemon/Yaoi. Plusieurs couples seront à l'honneur et il y aura même une nouvelle armure d'or.

Notes : Fic co-écrite avec Kittyarra qui est à la base de ce projet (encore), la correction et les lemon sont de moi ! J'espère ne pas avoir oublié trop de fautes.

**Chapitre 7**

Lorsqu'Ikki entra dans la salle de réception, il vit que le Poisson était effectivement en train de danser seul, au milieu de la salle sur un langoureux morceau de jazz que le Phénix ne reconnut pas. Le Chevalier d'Or avait la tête basse, une main derrière la nuque et l'autre bras levé avec un verre de vodka dans la main. D'autres Chevaliers étaient là et souriaient en regardant le gardien de la douzième Maison. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour rester discrets, ils savaient de quoi était capable Aphrodite. Qui sait quelle serait sa réaction s'il venait à s'apercevoir qu'il était un sujet de gentilles moqueries sur son état d'ébriété.

Le Phénix se dirigea vers le bar tout en faisant en sorte de rester dans le dos du Poisson qui avait parfaitement sentit sa présence. Lui aussi capta sa nervosité et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Ikki demanda un gin orange et s'appuya contre la cheminée éteinte pour observer le spectacle. Aphrodite savait que l'Oiseau de Feu ne le quittait pas des yeux et ça l'amusait. Il poursuivit sa danse, plus provocant encore. Il ne tournait plus sur lui-même, il faisait face à Ikki, les yeux clos, bu une gorgée de vodka et renversa la tête en arrière. Puis soudain, il fixa le Phénix du regard. Ce même regard, si bleu, si troublant qu'Ikki en eut le souffle coupé. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes à s'observer, puis le frère de Shun vida son verre d'un trait et sortit, laissant un Poisson surpris, avec des millions de questions tournant dans sa tête.

La réception était une réussite. Athéna les remercia tous sincèrement et semblait vraiment s'amuser. Shun décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se sauver discrètement. Il se rendit au troisième Temple et camoufla son cosmos. Il laissa ses chaussures et ses chaussettes dans l'entrée, son pantalon au début du couloir, sa chemise au milieu et son boxer à l'entrée du salon. Il déplia le canapé pour le transformer en lit qu'il recouvrit d'un drap. Il prit des coussins dans les chambres des jumeaux et les posa dessus. Il alluma une multitude de bougies, fit brûler de l'encens, s'allongea sur le ventre et attendit. Il savait qu'il n'attendrait pas longtemps…

**Plus tôt, dans la soirée…**

- Shaka, ce soir je découche. Est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service ? demanda Shun, les joues rosies par l'alcool.

- Lequel ?

- Débrouille-toi pour coincer "ton gémeaux" à la maison. Tu peux faire ça ?

- _A la maison, _songea Shaka. Son petit frère d'adoption se sentait "à la maison" dans le sixième Temple. Cette pensée le fit sourire et son cœur se gonfla d'une immense tendresse.

- Et que comptes-tu faire avec "ton gémeaux" à toi p'tit frère ? poursuivit-il à voix haute.

- La même chose que toi, grand frère ! rétorqua Shun, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres.

- Compte sur moi !

Kanon avait vu Shun s'en aller mais il se sentit obligé d'attendre un peu avant de le suivre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il se pourrait bien qu'Ikki ait réalisé ce qu'il lui avait dit dans l'après-midi. Soudain le cosmos d'Andromède disparut. Il regarda Shaka qui ne semblait pas inquiet quant au Phénix, apparemment, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, trop occupé à jouer au chat et à la souris avec Aphrodite. Au bout d'un long moment, il n'y tint plus.

- Saga, je rentre.

-Attend, je viens avec toi !

- Puis-je vous accompagner dans cette descente ? s'immisça Shaka d'un air qu'il espérait innocent.

- Bien sûr ! lui répondit l'aîné avec un sourire tendre.

Arrivé au Temple de la Vierge, Kanon courut jusqu'à la chambre de Shun mais la trouva vide. Shaka et son frère s'étaient installés au salon. Il interrogea le maître des lieux du regard.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi ! intima ce dernier répondant à sa question muette. Toi mon cœur, tu bouges pas ! reprit-il à l'attention de Saga qui avec esquissé un geste pour suivre son frère.

Et pour le bloquer, Shaka s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux de Saga. Il commença à l'embrasser à lui faire perdre la tête. Puis, estimant qu'il avait déjà oublié son frère, la Vierge entraîna le Gémeaux dans sa chambre en le tirant par la ceinture de son pantalon tout en marchant à reculons.

La première chose que vit le Dragon en entrant dans son appartement fut les chaussures dans l'entrée. Intrigué, il avança et trouva un pantalon. Il avait reconnu les vêtements de Shun et se demandait à quoi tout cela rimait. En ramassant la chemise, ses yeux tombèrent sur le sous-vêtement. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. La porte du salon était ouverte, une faible lueur l'éclairait. Il avança encore silencieusement et se figea. Baigné dans la douce lumière des bougies, Shun était allongé sur les coussins, sur le ventre, appuyé sur ses coudes et le regardait. Nu. Le Marinas s'avança encore. Une vague de désir lui tordit les entrailles et se propagea dans tout son corps. Il laissa son regard courir sur le corps alangui. Parfait. Il était parfait. Ses longs cheveux verts couvraient ses épaules, sa peau légèrement dorée par le soleil de Grèce avait pris une couleur ambrée. Dans ses yeux brillaient l'amour et le désir. Le regard de Kanon s'attarda sur la cambrure des reins si sensuelle, si affolante. Il se mordit la lèvre sans même s'en rendre compte.

Shun tapota le matelas à coté de lui, l'invitant par ce geste à venir s'asseoir près de lui. Le Dragon des Mers était dans un état second. Lentement il s'approcha, fiévreux, fébrile irrésistiblement attiré comme un papillon de nuit par la lumière. Une fois assis, Shun se redressa et planta son regard dans le sien.

- T'en a mis du temps, murmura-t-il d'une voix chargée de désir que ne démentaient pas ses yeux.

Hésitant, lui d'ordinaire pourtant si entreprenant, Kanon caressa la joue de Shun du bout des doigts.

- Je t'aime tellement, souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser chaste sur le front de Shun.

- Prouve-le alors ! rétorqua celui-ci d'une voix sensuelle.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps à cette voix caressante, le Marinas emprisonna la nuque d'Andromède et lui imposa un baiser sulfureux, agrémenté d'un soupir de plaisir contenu. Shun ne fit rien pour le calmer. Il répondit fougueusement au Dragon, intensifiant leur désir. D'un mouvement souple, il allongea Kanon et s'assit sur ses jambes. Avec une lenteur infernale, il le déshabilla, semant des baisers brûlants sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il dévoilait. Il se pencha pour reprendre sa bouche. Leurs langues entamèrent un sensuel ballet l'une autour de l'autre et le contact de leurs peaux les fit frémir de délices.

Les grondements de Kanon encourageaient Shun à poursuivre sa torture. Il se redressa et regarda l'homme alangui sous lui. Il était subjugué par sa beauté. Délicate et virile à la fois. La maturité lui donnait un attrait qu'il ne soupçonnait pas lui-même. Pourtant, Shun avait bien vu les regards des autres Chevaliers du Sanctuaire. Kanon ne laissait personne indifférent, tant les hommes que les femmes. Il n'aurait eu que l'embarras du choix s'il avait voulu. Mais c'est d'Andromède qu'il était amoureux et le jeune homme en éprouvait une certaine fierté. Il était aimé par l'un des plus puissants et des plus séduisants Chevaliers d'Or. Le Gémeaux poussa un gémissement plus fort lorsqu'il sentit son pantalon glisser sur ses longues jambes suivit de son boxer. Il crut devenir fou quand Shun le couvrit de son corps, mettant en contact leurs virilités.

- Shun… Shun… tu me rends fou…

- Et c'est que le début, mon ange…

Ils étaient nus, s'enroulant l'un autour de l'autre, souples comme deux serpents, s'embrassant et se caressant, soupirant et gémissant, intensifiant toujours plus leur désir. Quelqu'un se tenant devant la porte aurait vu en ombre chinoise, se détachant sur la lueur des bougies, deux corps se donnant l'un à l'autre, sans retenu, sans gêne, dans une danse sensuelle et excitante, lente et fougueuse. Shun se plaça à l'envers sur son amant et dans un cri chacun poursuivit son ascension vers le plaisir ultime prodiguant avec sa bouche et ses mains des caresses enivrantes, affolantes. Leurs soupirs devinrent des gémissements. Shun cria de surprise et de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit Kanon le préparer à sa venue. Il l'encouragea par ses cris et ses mouvements. Le Dragon des Mers savoura ce moment où il sentait son amant entièrement à sa merci. Il voyait bien qu'Andromède s'était complètement abandonné, qu'il ne cherchait plus à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il était complètement submergé par les sensations qui traversaient son corps.

- Kanon… c'est… c'est insupportable…

Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, ne pensait plus qu'à une chose. Il voulait sentir Kanon en lui. Son désir était si violent qu'il faillit jouir avant même que le Gémeaux ne l'installe sur ses hanches et n'investisse son intimité avec une douceur inouïe. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand enfin, il s'empala sur le désir fièrement dressé et palpitant de son amant.

**Temple de la Vierge, dans le même temps…**

Tout en entraînant Saga vers sa chambre, Shaka avait pris soin de fermer la porter d'entrée à clé. Il ne voulait surtout pas être dérangé. Ce qu'il avait en tête ne souffrirait aucune interruption. Sitôt dans la chambre, il s'enroula comme une liane autour du Gémeaux. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, leurs bras serraient leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Le brasier qui dévorait leur ventre n'était pas près de s'éteindre et cette fois, ils iraient jusqu'au bout.

La Vierge se recula, sans quitter son amant des yeux. Il porta la main à la fibule qui retenait son sari et la détacha. Le vêtement tomba au sol dans un chuintement étouffé d'étoffe. Saga déglutit bruyamment, faisant sourire le maître des lieux. La Vierge était nu, entièrement.

- Shaka… soupira Saga, hypnotisé par le corps fin aux muscles parfaitement dessinés, par les yeux turquoise un peu rieurs et assombris de désir.

- Tout ce que tu as sous les yeux t'appartient, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Saga prit fermement son amant dans ses bras et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne parcourant des mains ce corps vibrant et offert. Shaka se laissa faire, il en avait tellement rêvé que maintenant que ça arrivait vraiment, il voulait en savourer chaque seconde, graver ces instants pour toujours dans sa mémoire. Qui sait combien de temps ça allait durer ? Il voulait en garder un souvenir impérissable.

Ses mains partirent à la découverte du corps du Gémeaux, tout en le déshabillant avec une lenteur calculée. Il lui fallait maîtriser dans le même temps l'ardeur de Saga qui ne se contrôlait plus vraiment. Il laissa son cosmos se déployer autour d'eux. Sa perception aiguisée le renseigna sur l'état de son amant. Le Gémeaux ne réfléchissait plus. Sa conscience avait cédé le pas à son instinct et ses pulsions. Shaka se retrouva allongé sur le lit, Saga le regardait, encore debout, les yeux remplis de désir et son corps le révélant fièrement. La Vierge se mordit la lèvre devant cette vision incroyablement sensuelle. Le Gémeaux avait un corps sculptural. Grand, des épaules larges, des hanches étroites, des jambes interminables. Sous sa peau bronzée, les muscles roulaient à chaque mouvement comme des dunes de sable.

Il posa un genou sur le lit puis ses mains et s'avança vers Shaka qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Jamais il n'avait gardé les yeux ouverts aussi longtemps que depuis qu'il était avec Saga. Le Gémeaux le surplomba et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser qu'il espérait doux malgré le désir qui lui tenaillait le ventre et les reins. Il se livra entièrement aux caresses de Saga qui faisait des efforts pour ne pas se laisser emporter par sa passion. Sa respiration haletante trahissait son état d'excitation. Il avait tellement envie de Shaka qu'il en devenait fou.

Le maître des lieux prit l'initiative d'accélérer les choses. Lui aussi était à bout de nerfs. Il plaqua Saga contre lui, l'accueillant entre ses jambes. Leurs virilités se touchèrent, leur arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Shaka passa une jambe sur les fesses de Saga pour le bloquer contre lui tout en ondulant sous son corps.

- Saga… prend-moi ou j'vais devenir dingue…

- C'est moi que tu rends dingue…

- D'accord… on est dingue tous les deux…

Le Gémeaux détendit l'intimité de Shaka qui se tortillait de plaisir et laissait échapper des gémissements qui charmaient l'ouïe de Saga. Ce dernier ce plaça de façon à prendre possession de ce corps qui s'offrait à lui sans aucune retenue. Un cri unique sortit de leur gorge quand enfin, ils ne firent plus qu'un. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent avec une force terrible. Aucun mot ne fut nécessaire, leurs yeux leur révélaient tout sur leurs sentiments réciproques.

**Un peu plus tard, sur la plage…**

Ikki marchait dans le sable au bord de l'eau. Il avait enlevé ses baskets et avait remonté le bas de son pantalon. Il songeait à Aphrodite. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il éprouvait. Pourquoi avait-il réagi si violemment quand Saga lui avait dit que le Poissons dansait de façon provocante. Était-il jaloux ou seulement curieux de se délecter du spectacle ? Il lui avait pourtant bien semblé sentir de l'énervement le gagner à l'idée que d'autre assistent également au numéro du gardien de la douzième Maison. Une vague lui mouilla les chevilles, il remonta un peu plus haut.

- Tiens, tiens ! Qui voilà ? fit une voix chantante dans le noir que le Phénix aurait reconnu entre des millions. Il enflamma son cosmos pour faire un peu de lumière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il un tantinet agressif et vexé de s'être laissé surprendre.

- Un poisson au bord de l'eau c'est moins étrange qu'un Oiseau de Feu, rétorqua Aphrodite, car c'était bien lui, en s'approchant encore, irrésistiblement attiré par l'aura puissante et brûlante du Chevalier Divin.

- C'est pas ce que je te demande, Aphro !

- J'ai des réponses mais tu ne poses pas les bonnes questions ! fit encore le Poisson maintenant tout proche du Phénix qui laissait toujours brûler son cosmos. Le Chevalier d'Or se joignit à lui avec un sourire.

- Tu es puissant, mon bel Oiseau, très puissant, mais tu ne fais pas encore le poids face à moi… minauda Aphrodite en glissant un index sur Ikki, du cou au nombril. Celui-ci commença à reculer, légèrement déstabilisé par l'attitude aguicheuse de son compagnon.

- C'est une question de point de vue, rétorqua-t-il, provocant, sachant parfaitement que le Chevalier avait raison.

- Pourquoi tu recules ? T'as peur de moi ?

- Je devrais ?

- C'est une question de point de vue, lui lança-t-il en souriant malicieusement, reprenant ses propres mots.

Le Poissons avançait toujours sur le Phénix qui se retrouva bientôt le dos contre la paroi rocheuse de la falaise qui longeait la plage sur presque toute sa longueur. Ils se dévisageaient durement, c'était au premier qui détournerait le regard mais aucun ne voulait céder.

- On dirait que tu es coincé, Ikki.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

- La même chose que toi !

- Comment tu peux savoir ce que je veux ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas tombé de la dernière pluie. Je sais quand un homme me désire !

Il avait posé ses deux mains de chaque coté de la tête d'Ikki et leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Encore un mouvement et leurs lèvres se toucheraient. Une fois de plus, le Phénix se perdit dans les prunelles azur qui le regardaient sans ciller. Il ne pouvait nier ce qu'il éprouvait.

- Ne te poses pas de question, mon poussin…, murmura le Poisson à son oreille, t'a envie de moi et j'ai envie de toi, y a pas à chercher plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais si tu m'attires ?

- Oses dire le contraire ? répliqua Aphrodite en plantant à nouveau son regard dans le bleu acier des yeux du Phénix qui ne répondit pas. Son regard justement ne cessait d'aller des yeux à la bouche du Poissons. Il était si près qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur dégagée par son corps… si tentant… si désirable. D'un geste vif, il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, le plaqua contre la paroi et l'embrassa sauvagement. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il ressentait et tenait Aphrodite pour responsable. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé d'attirance pour un homme. Alors pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Comment était-ce possible ? Ou alors peut-être avait-il refoulé ses pulsions au fond de lui et le Chevalier d'Or, avec sa beauté ensorcelante, son physique androgyne, son charme sulfureux, avait fait ressortir ses penchants. Il était peut-être un homosexuel qui s'ignorait.

Après tout, pourquoi ne pas tenter l'expérience. Il ne faut jamais dire "Fontaine, je ne boirai pas de ton eau" et le Poissons était certainement le plus agréable des partenaires qu'il pouvait espérer. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Aphrodite entrouvrit ses lèvres et caressa celles du Phénix de la pointe de sa langue. Aussitôt, elle trouva une compagne de jeu et Aphrodite cru défaillir. Bon sang qu'Ikki embrassait bien ! Divinement bien ! Le sentant réceptif à ses sollicitations, il prit le risque de les téléporter tous les deux dans son Temple, dans sa chambre. Surpris, le Phénix le lâcha.

- T'aurais pu demander avant ! lâcha-t-il à nouveau sur la défensive.

- Désolé. Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais.

- Quand bien même, tu aurais pu demander.

- Veux-tu m'accompagner dans ma chambre Ikki ? se moqua gentiment Aphrodite en se rapprochant à nouveau du Chevalier Divin.

- Tu vois, c'est pas difficile et je t'aurais répondu oui.

- Tu as raison. C'est même… très simple… On en était où déjà ? ronronna le Poissons en se glissant dans les bras du Phénix.

**Temple des Gémeaux.**

Des soupirs et des gémissements emplissaient le salon. Après l'avoir chevauché un long moment, Shun s'était allongé sur Kanon et les avait fait rouler tous les deux sur le matelas. Le Dragon des Mers le surplombait, en appui sur ses bras. Leurs corps étaient luisants de sueur, la passion qui les dévorait n'en finissait pas de s'intensifier. Leurs respirations saccadées s'étaient accélérées, leurs gémissements avaient laissé la place à des râles. Ils se murmuraient des paroles érotiques, excitantes qui les menaient inexorablement vers l'aboutissement éblouissant de leur union. Ils se chuchotaient leur amour aussi.

- Kanon… aanh… c'est bon… plus vite…

- Je vais… je vais plus tenir longtemps…

Le Gémeaux accéléra pourtant ses mouvements. Shun cria sous la déferlante de délices qui le balaya. Il se mit à haleter, proche de la jouissance. Kanon l'embrassa et caressa son membre gonflé. Chacun recueillit les cris de jouissance sur les lèvres de l'autre. A bout de forces, Shun referma ses bras sur Kanon qui venait de s'écrouler sur lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Au bout de quelques minutes, leurs respirations se calmèrent, leurs esprits se remirent à fonctionner. Serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se délectaient de ce moment de plénitude qui faisait toujours suite à cette frénésie des sens. Ils s'aimèrent encore longtemps, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

- J'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un tel bonheur puisse exister, murmura Shun blotti sur la poitrine de Kanon.

- Moi non. Il a fallut que je te connaisse pour y croire, répondit le Gémeaux en resserrant ses bras sur Andromède.

- Tu crois qu'on peut construire quelque chose de durable toi et moi ?

- On va tout faire pour. Ce que je sais c'est que j'imagine plus l'avenir sans toi.

- Moi non plus. Je t'aime Kanon.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Shun. Je t'aime à en crever…

Sur ces paroles, ils s'embrassèrent encore tendrement puis la somnolence commença à les gagner. N'ayant rien laissé au hasard, Andromède se leva, vérifia que les bougies encore allumées n'étaient pas dangereuses et pris un drap qu'il avait apporté. Il se recoucha et le déploya sur leur deux corps. Il se blottit dans les bras de son Dragon et ils sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil.

**Temple de la Vierge**

La douceur et la tendresse que déploya Saga pour aimer Shaka submergeât le cœur de celui-ci. Dans chacun de ses gestes, il ressentait l'amour du Gémeaux. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il éprouvait des sentiments aussi forts pour lui. Et cette constatation lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Pour un Chevalier tel que lui, qui avait toujours tenté de se détacher des préoccupations sentimentales bassement humaines de ses semblables, il les ressentait encore plus violemment parce que justement, il s'était défendu d'y faire attention. Allongé sur le coté, Saga dans son dos, la Vierge ne cherchait plus à comprendre ni à analyser ce qu'il éprouvait. Il se contentait de profiter de ce plaisir indicible qui traversait son corps tout entier à chaque fois que le Gémeaux y plongeait.

Il tourna la tête et leurs bouches se trouvèrent. Leurs baisers étaient ponctués de gémissements et de plaintes lascives, leurs caresses désordonnées et possessives comme si l'un voulait être le seul à toucher l'autre de ses mains.

Une fois de plus, l'orgasme les faucha à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Saga plongea son visage dans la chevelure de la Vierge et sanglota. Shaka le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant avait une telle réaction.

- On a perdu tellement de temps, murmura Saga.

- Aucune importance, mon cœur. On a la vie devant nous maintenant.

- T'imagines pas à quel point je t'aime, Shaka.

- Eh bien, si tes sentiments sont aussi forts que les miens, alors j'en ai une petite idée. Je t'aime aussi. De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme… et de tout mon corps.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice d'une tendresse infinie. Morphée qui passait par là, les emporta dans ses bras…

A suivre…

8


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Résumé : Shun n'est pas bien et ça se voit. Shaka, bien décidé à découvrir ce qui lui arrive, va l'aider et même jouer les entremetteurs. Lemon/Yaoi. Plusieurs couples seront à l'honneur et il y aura même une nouvelle armure d'or.

Notes : Fic co-écrite avec Kittyarra qui est à la base de ce projet (encore), la correction et les lemon sont de moi ! J'espère ne pas avoir oublié trop de fautes.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Temple des Poissons**

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Aphrodite qui coinça Ikki contre le mur de sa chambre. Il colla son corps au sien et sa bouche à la sienne. Ils échangèrent un baiser qui tenait plus du rut bestial que de la tendresse humaine. Lequel des deux dominerait l'autre ? Le Poissons percevait l'inexpérience d'Ikki avec les hommes. Il avait des gestes et des mouvements qui convenaient mieux à une femme. Il sourit mentalement, se disant qu'il avait là un puceau potentiel. Quoi de plus excitant que d'être le premier à faire ressentir ses premiers émois à un homme tel que le Phénix ? Aphrodite était bien content du cadeau qui venait de lui tomber du ciel. Mais pour cela, il ne fallait pas effrayer le bel oiseau. Il devait le mettre en confiance pour qu'il lui mange dans la main. Et ça, le gardien du douzième Temple savait le faire.

Il était du genre inoubliable ou presque. Et il avait bien l'intention de s'attacher le Phénix. Ikki lui plaisait beaucoup. Il connaissait son histoire, il savait ce qu'il avait fait, de quoi il était capable. Sa force le séduisait, son physique aussi. Puissant et fort. Son coté agressif le faisait complètement craquer et ce regard bleu acier semblait lui transpercer l'âme.

Aphrodite sentait qu'Ikki était très troublé par ce qu'il ressentait. Il allait lui falloir déployer des trésors de patience s'il voulait arriver à ses fins. Il glissa sa cuisse entre celles du Phénix pour découvrir une érection déjà conséquente. Mais le Chevalier Divin eut un léger recul en découvrant celle du Chevalier d'Or tout près de son entrejambe. Le Poisson détourna son attention en mordillant le lobe de son oreille, faisant courir des frissons délicieux dans son corps.

- Déshabille-moi, lui susurra Aphrodite en tirant sur sa chemise pour la sortir de son pantalon.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait ni pourquoi il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, hypnotisé par la voix rauque et sensuelle qui coulait dans son oreille, il déboutonna le vêtement qu'il laissa tomber au sol. Il pestait contre son corps qui avait des réactions incontrôlables. Pourquoi était-il poussé ainsi vers un homme ? Il se sentait de moins en moins capable de lui résister. Tout en Aphrodite l'attirait. Ses yeux si bleus assombris par son désir et ce grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche qui donnait à son regard une insolence diabolique, son corps magnifique à la musculature fine, sa peau d'albâtre si douce sous ses doigts, son attitude sensuelle et animale. Et cette bouche qu'il dévorait, insatiable.

Le contact de leurs peaux nues lui arracha un gémissement qu'il étouffa en se mordant la lèvre.

- Aphro… soupira-t-il, ça va trop vite…

- Quoi ! Tu n'apprécies pas ? rétorqua celui-ci en lui mordillant le creux du cou.

- Si… non… enfin c'est… c'est pas ça…

- Laisse-toi aller, je mords pas tu sais…

- Aphro… j'ai jamais…

- … désiré un homme ? Eprouvé une attirance pour un homme ? Caressé un homme ?

- C'est ça…

- C'est une expérience qu'il faut faire au moins une fois dans sa vie mon bel Oiseau, poursuivit le Poisson en caressant son torse et ses hanches, picorant sa peau de petits baisers incendiaires.

- Peut-être, mais ça va quand même trop vite…

- Ne réfléchis pas. Fais juste ce que t'as envie de faire…

Le baiser que lui donna Aphrodite le plongea un peu plus dans cet univers inconnu d'étranges sensations. Il n'avait plus envie de résister, au contraire. Maintenant il voulait que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit glisser la main du Chevalier d'Or sur son désir dur et douloureux, comprimé dans son pantalon. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés, le gardien de la douzième Maison entreprit de le débarrasser de son vêtement.

- Aphro…

- Chuuut ! Fais la même chose…

Cette voix ! Comme du velours, une véritable caresse. Ses mains ne lui obéissaient plus. En quelques secondes, il avait complètement déshabillé Aphrodite et le couvrait de caresses et de baisers ardents et voraces. Le Poisson se laissait faire. Il savait que plus Ikki prendrait de l'assurance en assumant ses pulsions, plus il lui serait facile d'obtenir ce qu'il voudrait de lui. Le désir qu'il savait couler dans ses veines allait le mener tout doucement à l'irrésistible envie de tenter des expériences, d'explorer sa capacité à donner et éprouver du plaisir du corps d'un homme. Et lorsqu'il serait à point, Aphrodite serait là pour le cueillir comme… une rose.

Ikki se noyait dans un océan de voluptés. La passion qui consumait son corps avait besoin d'un exutoire mais Aphrodite ne semblait pas pressé de le lui accorder. Il le regarda descendre contre sa poitrine, son ventre tout en le débarrassant de son pantalon. Il fut bientôt face à une virilité fièrement dressée, arrogante et provocante. Il leva son beau regard vers le visage du Phénix. Il le vit haletant, la tête reversée en arrière, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, à la recherche de sa raison qui lui échappait de plus en plus. Alors il posa ces lèvres sur la colonne de chair, chaude et palpitante. Ikki sursauta, un râle franchit ses lèvres. Encouragé par cette réaction, le Poisson poursuivit sa caresse. Sa bouche se referma sur le Phénix dont les jambes menaçaient de flancher à tout instant.

Il se releva et poussa le Chevalier Divin sur le lit. Il s'allongea sur lui, leurs sexes entrèrent en contact. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Aphrodite laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Il fut ravi de sentir les mains d'Ikki sur son dos et ses fesses. Celui-ci ne semblait plus du tout gêné de montrer son désir. Il se laissait complètement aller à ses pulsions. Le Poissons poursuivit son exploration de ce corps splendide qui le rendait fou de désir. Oui, Ikki était beau à damner un saint. Et il était à lui, là, dans ses bras, dans son lit.

Longtemps, il caressa, lécha, embrassa ce sexe doux et chaud. Il avait mené le Phénix aux frontières de la folie. Brusquement, d'un puissant coup de rein, il se retrouva sous son amant. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux pleins de désir contenu. Le Chevalier Divin n'était plus lui-même. Fini ce masque froid d'indifférence, ce regard ironique et moqueur. Son corps était une fournaise de passion qui ne cessait de s'accroître. Aphrodite tendit la main vers le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit un tube.

- Tu sais à quoi ça sert ? chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche entre deux baisers.

- J'en ai jamais eu besoin mais… oui, je sais à quoi ça sert…

- Alors sers-t-en. Fais-moi l'amour Ikki…

Le Phénix s'exécuta. Puis très lentement, suivant les conseils du Poissons, il prit possession de son corps. Aphrodite poussa un long râle de plaisir lorsqu'il fut complètement en lui. Le Phénix commença à bouger ses hanches très lentement, se mordant la lèvre. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé un plaisir si intense. Il s'allongea sur son amant et l'embrassa passionnément. Le Chevalier d'Or l'accompagnait avec ses hanches, l'incitant à le prendre plus profondément. Il l'encourageait par des mots et des plaintes lascives. Ikki ne s'appartenait plus, il ne faisait que suivre les directives de son amant plus expérimenté. Celui-ci croisa ses jambes sur ses reins et roula sur lui. Aphrodite le chevaucha, prenant en main la suite de leurs ébats.

- Pourquoi j'aime ça, murmura-t-il.

- Parce que je te plais…annh…

- Mais pourquoi ? T'es un mec !

- Mmoui… peut-être que… aah… tes partenaires n'étaient pas… hmm… à la hauteur de tes attentes… annh Ikki… c'est bon…

- Nnh oui… comme ça…

- Aah… annh… plus vite…

- Aphro… j'vais jouir…

Un cri fabuleux sortit de leur bouche alors que l'orgasme explosait dans leur corps. Ikki se cambra sous Aphrodite qui le regarda alors que son propre plaisir se libérait sur leurs ventres. C'était la première fois que le Phénix jouissait du corps d'un homme et c'était le sien. Le Poisson en éprouva une certaine fierté. Il s'affaissa sur son amant et l'embrassa.

- Alors, comment tu t'sens ? demanda-t-il après quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle

- Honnêtement, j'en sais rien, répondit Ikki en répondant voracement à ses baisers. C'était… pfffiou… j'ai adoré.

- Je te montrerai d'autres petites choses si tu veux…

- Si c'est aussi fort que maintenant, j'veux bien…

- Ca peut-être encore mieux…

Ikki s'endormit rapidement, Aphrodite dans ses bras.

- _Je te tiens mon bel oiseau, _songeait-il en regardant son nouvel amant dormir, épuisé par cette longue étreinte et ses sensations toutes nouvelles. Son cerveau devait assimiler et rien de tel que le sommeil pour y parvenir. _Je te tiens et tu ne m'échapperas pas. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu dois découvrir et personne d'autre que moi ne pourra mieux d'éduquer. J'vais faire de toi une bête de sexe à mon usage exclusif._

Mais il ignorait encore qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux.

* * *

Ikki s'arracha tout doucement des bras de Morphée, encore dans les brumes cotonneuses d'un songe dont il se demandait ou était la part de rêve et de réalité. Il avait des images d'un érotisme sulfureux qui lui revenaient par flash avec un certain Chevalier d'Or. Se pouvait-il que cet homme soit devenu un fantasme à grande échelle ? A cette idée, une partie très sensible de son anatomie s'éveilla fièrement, prouvant que son désir pour le Poissons n'était pas feint mais bel et bien réel. Contre lui, il sentait un corps ferme et chaud. Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux et pendant une seconde, il fut surpris de voir Aphrodite endormit à ses cotés. Il était encore plus beau ainsi, le visage détendu par le sommeil, ses magnifiques cheveux étalés sur le coussin. Avec une infinie délicatesse qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il enveloppa le corps de son amant et l'attira à lui.

_- Tu es à moi seul ! _songea-t-il et détaillant ses traits de plus près. _Je te lâcherai plus !_ termina-t-il dans un murmure ne se reconnaissant pas lui-même. Il ignorait ce coté possessif de son caractère, hormis avec Shun.

Aphrodite s'éveilla à son tour et sourit en croisant le regard d'Ikki. Ce dernier avait la tête pleine de questions et son corps éprouvait de l'envie, du désir et un besoin irrésistible de donner de la tendresse. Mais dans ses yeux, il y avait aussi autre chose que le Poissons ne sut déchiffrer.

- Bonjour, marmonna le Chevalier d'Or.

Le Phénix ne répondit pas. Il embrassa voracement Aphrodite, leur coupant le souffle à tous les deux. Le gardien du douzième Temple fut surpris. Son cœur battait la chamade, il sentait son sang se changer en lave dans ses veines, allumant un véritable brasier dans son corps.

- Ca te dit que j'te prépare un p'tit dej ? proposa l'Oiseau de Feu.

Le Poissons, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, se contente de hocher la tête, incapable de sortir un son. Ikki déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever pour aller à la cuisine. Une fois seul, Aphrodite tenta tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête et son cœur, sans succès.

**Temple des Gémeaux, à peu près à la même heure…**

Kanon s'éveilla et s'étira comme un chat, un immense sourire aux lèvres qui disparut instantanément en sentant le lit vide. Il se redressa, la peur au ventre.

- _Shun est parti ! Il doit regretter ce qui c'est passé cette nuit !_

Cette pensée lui arracha le cœur. Il mit son visage dans ses mains dans un geste illusoire pour se calmer lorsqu'il vit, attaché à son poignet, un ruban de la même couleur que les yeux de Shun. Intrigué, il tira dessus et le vit bouger sur le sol. Toujours dans un état second, il se leva et suivit le ruban. Inquiet malgré lui, il se retrouva devant la porte de la salle de bain sous laquelle passait le ruban. Il appuya sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Il prit une grande inspiration et entra. Shun était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, un pied dans l'eau, vêtu du peignoir de Kanon. Il avait attaché ses cheveux et à son poignet était liée l'autre extrémité du ruban. Il semblait l'attendre et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Bonjour mon amour ! lança-t-il

Le Gémeaux sentit son cœur se liquéfier et se rua sur Andromède pour l'embrasser.

- Tu m'as fait peur, idiot ! Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! murmura-t-il avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec fougue.

- Et je peux savoir à quoi rime tout ça ? poursuivit-il en désignant le ruban et le bain.

- L'un est pour que tu me trouves sans risquer de te perdre, l'autre eh bien… je me disais qu'on pourrait barboter ensemble !

Kanon défit le nœud de la ceinture du peignoir et le fit glisser sur les épaules de Shun qui ne put réprimer un frisson de plaisir qui fit sourire le Dragon.

- Il te va très bien mais je te préfère sans rien ! lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille augmentant encore le trouble de son amant.

Shun rougit. Kanon le prit dans ses bras et les plongeât tous les deux dans l'eau chaude. Shun voulut le libérer du ruban mais le Chevalier d'Or le stoppa.

- Non ! On le garde ! Pour ne pas oublier !

- J'ai jamais eu l'intention de l'enlever ! avoua Andromède avec un grand sourire avant d'embrasser passionnément son Dragon.

- Je t'aime Kanon ! chuchota-t-il en se calant contre sa poitrine.

- Je sais… Moi aussi je t'aime…

Ils finirent par sortir de la baignoire, se séchèrent, coupèrent es mètres de ruban en trop et s'habillèrent pour rejoindre les arènes.

**Temple de la Vierge, dans le même temps…**

Saga s'éveilla en sursaut, percevant la détresse de son frère et fut effrayé de voir le lit vide. Son cœur manqua plusieurs battements, et là il comprit ce qu'avait éprouvé Kanon. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il se trouva nez à nez avec une bougie d'encens posé au sol sur laquelle il faillit mettre le pied. Plus loin, il y en avait un autre, puis une autre. Elle semblait montrer un chemin. Saga se prit au jeu et suivit les bougies jusqu'à la cuisine.

Elle était vide. Derrière la table, une chaise était tirée et une dernière bougie était posée en évidence. Il se décida à s'asseoir pour tenter de comprendre ce que tout cela voulait dire.

Il sentit soudain un puissant cosmos tout près et Shaka se matérialisa devant lui avec une assiette dans les mains. Bien vite il s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux du Gémeaux. Saga prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec fougue.

- Ne disparais plus jamais comme ça ! J'étais fou d'inquiétude !

- Désolé ! Je voulais te faire une surprise ! Un petit creux ? demanda la Vierge les yeux pétillant de malice et ravi de la réaction de son amant.

Tout à fait calmé et rassuré, le Gémeaux sourit et se laissa donner la béquée avec un plaisir évident.

A leur tour, ils descendirent aux arènes pour l'entraînement quotidien. Shun et Kanon y étaient déjà et à leur arrivée, Andromède se leva et se précipita pour serrer Shaka dans ses bras.

- Merci grand frère ! lui confia-t-il avec un sourire qui en disait long sur sa joie.

- Merci à toi aussi petit frère ! rétorqua son aîné de la même façon.

Les jumeaux les regardaient, attendris, puis leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ils hochèrent la tête avec un sourire entendu. Entre eux pas besoin de mot. Un simple regard et tout était dit.

Ikki était toujours en proie à la plus grande confusion. Il renonça pour l'instant à essayer de comprendre. Il préféra laisser les choses suivre leur cours. La seule dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il avait une obsession : Aphrodite

_- Pourquoi suis-je si troublé par ce fichu Poissons ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de lui faire l'amour, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?_ songeait-il en espérant que les regards qu'il lançait à son amant de la nuit ne se remarqueraient pas.

Par contre Aphrodite ne se gênait pas pour regarder son bel Oiseau de Feu, se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Shaka était encore vivant bien qu'il eut serré Shun dans ses bras. Oui mais toucher à la Vierge c'était prendre le trop gros risque de recevoir une magnifique "Galaxian Explosion" entre les deux yeux. Il n'avait même pas bronché en les voyants et ne semblait pas du tout jaloux de voir son petit frère s'entendre si bien avec un autre que lui-même.

_- Et s'il regrette ? Il est peut-être en train de réfléchir comment m'annoncer ça ? _

Le cœur d'Aphrodite accéléra son rythme, provoquant également une accélération de sa respiration.

- _Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je ne le supporterai pas ! _

Il était maintenant terrifié à l'idée que cette nuit dans les bras d'Ikki soit la seule et unique. Non ! Il en voulait encore le Poissons ! Il voulait encore ressentir la passion de l'Oiseau de Feu.

A cet instant leurs regards se croisèrent et Ikki vit toute la détresse que ces pensées avaient engendrée dans la tête et le cœur du gardien de la douzième Maison. Ces deux aigues-marines semblaient le supplier, l'implorer, l'appeler. Le Phénix aurait voulu se lever et le prendre dans ses bras, mais il avait encore du mal à assumer ce qu'il avait vécu la nuit précédente et ne voulait pas étaler sa relation au grand jour. Pas encore.

- _Aphro, je peux venir chez toi après l'entraînement ?_ demanda-t-il mentalement.

- _Avec plaisir Ikki ! _répondit celui-ci, retrouvant brusquement son sourire et son regard pétillant.

**Les arènes.**

Shun et Shaka se faisaient face au centre de l'arène. Ils avaient revêtu leurs armures et attendaient de combattre. Soudain, ils s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre. Tous les regardaient, surpris de la violence de leur affrontement. Ils ne se faisaient aucun cadeau. Soudain, toutes les armures d'Or entrèrent en résonances mais ça n'arrêta pas Shaka. Et soulevant une clameur de surprise parmi les autres Chevaliers, le cosmos de Shun se mit à briller comme de l'or.

- Nébula Chain !

La chaîne d'Andromède fonça sur la Vierge à la vitesse de la lumière. Mais brusquement, elle se bloqua net à quelques centimètres du visage de Shaka. Shun fut soulevé de terre et une boule d'une intense luminosité s'abattit sur lui dans une formidable explosion les obligeant tous à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, ils virent l'armure d'Andromède perdre sa couleur rose pour devenir une armure d'Or.

Shun fut reposé au sol et Shaka l'attrapa avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Tous les Chevaliers se précipitèrent pour les aider.

- Il est évanoui ! Je l'emmène à la maison ! déclara Shaka d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune objection.

- Préviens-moi lorsqu'il se réveillera, lui demanda Saori.

- Oui votre Altesse !

- Ce soir nous dînerons tous au treizième Temple ! Il faut comprendre ce qui vient de se passer.

Shaka se téléporta chez lui avec son précieux fardeau. Il lui ôta son armure qui reprit sa forme totem, l'allongea sur le lit, le couvrit et le laissa dormir.

Les autres Chevaliers, décidèrent de mettre un terme à cette étrange séance d'entraînement. Shion leur interdit formellement d'aller au sixième Temple, même s'ils savaient que leurs intentions seraient dictées par leur inquiétude. Kanon dut faire un violent effort pour ne pas montrer sa contrariété. Uns fois chez eux, le Dragon fila sous la douche dans l'espoir de se calmer.

_- Kanon, il dort paisiblement, ne t'inquiète pas !_ fit la voix de Shaka dans la tête des deux frères, les faisant sursauter.

_- Merci mon ami, ça me rassure !_

_- Une idée de ce qui s'est passé ? _demanda Saga.

_- Pas la moindre…_

Ikki avait camouflé son cosmos pour se rendre au douzième Temple. Il y entra à pas de loup et tendit l'oreille. Depuis la cuisine, des bruits significatifs de la préparation d'un repas lui parvinrent. Il s'arrêta à la porte et regarda le Poissons s'affairer derrière les fourneaux pendant quelques secondes. Il se glissa jusqu'à lui et emprisonna sa taille dans ses bras puissants. Aphrodite sursauta brutalement et lâcha la cuillère qui tomba bruyamment sur le sol. Le Poissons se laissa complètement aller à cette étreinte.

- C'que tu sens bon ! lui murmura Ikki en se serrant un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassant avec gourmandise dans le cou.

- Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à ton frère ? s'enquit Aphrodite, pour tenter de reprendre un peu ses esprits.

- Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, j'ai pas envie de parler de ça !

Aphrodite se retourna dans ses bras et le Phénix en profita pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Pour l'instant, je suis là pour toi. Je ne veux plus jamais voir tant de tristesse sur ton visage !

- J'ai cru, ce matin, que tu regrettais…

- Tu te trompes complètement, le coupa Ikki. Je ne regrette absolument rien, loin de là ! C'est juste que je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive. Tu m'obsèdes, c'est comme si tu m'avais ensorcelé. J'ai envie de te tenir dans mes bras, de t'embrasser, de te faire l'amour. Mon cœur bat trop vite quand t'es là, j'arrête pas de penser à toi. C'est… c'est presque effrayant ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Aphro ?

Si ça n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, ça y ressemblait fortement. Les yeux d'Aphrodite se mirent à briller d'émotion. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'Oiseau de Feu et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Ikki ? soupira-t-il dans son oreille avant de la mordiller.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai envie de toi…

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Résumé : Shun n'est pas bien et ça se voit. Shaka, bien décidé à découvrir ce qui lui arrive, va l'aider et même jouer les entremetteurs. Lemon/Yaoi. Plusieurs couples seront à l'honneur et il y aura même une nouvelle armure d'or.

Notes : Fic co-écrite avec Kittyarra qui est à la base de ce projet (encore), la correction et les lemon sont de moi ! J'espère ne pas avoir oublié trop de fautes.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Temple des Gémeaux**

Kanon faisait les cent pas dans le salon sous l'œil inquiet de son frère qui n'osait pas rompre le silence pesant.

- Assieds-toi ! finit-il par dire, exaspérer par son attitude même s'il la comprenait.

En soupirant le Dragon se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

- C'est quoi ce truc Saga ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je sais pas. Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre le réveil de Shun et le dîner de ce soir.

- Mon dieu, faites que se soit rien…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, fit l'aîné en s'asseyant à ses cotés pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter. Tout ira bien…

* * *

**Temple de la Vierge.**

Shun ouvrit les yeux et vit Shaka assit sur le fauteuil qu'il avait rapproché du lit en train de le regarder, guettant ses moindres réactions.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda le Chevalier d'Or.

- J'en sais trop rien. Je suis complètement sonné et j'ai la tête lourde, répondit-il en se redressant.

- Ca va passer. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Un câlin, Kanon pour moi et Saga pour toi ! murmura-t-il.

Shaka le rejoignit sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras.

- T'imagines pas la peur que j'ai eue, reprit Andromède en se calant contre son ami.

- Calmes-toi, c'est vrai que c'est étrange mais on va trouver une explication, répondit la Vierge en le berçant doucement.

- Merci grand frère, marmonna Shun avant de se rendormir.

Shaka le recoucha et fit son rapport à Athéna et Shion. Il leur fit une requête qui fut immédiatement acceptée.

- Kanon, Saga, rendez vous au sixième Temple, leur recommanda mentalement Athéna.

- Bien votre Altesse, répondirent-ils en cœur avant de s'élancer dans l'escalier.

Ne trouvant personne dans le salon, ils allèrent dans la chambre de Shun.

- Alors ? fit Kanon en regardant Shaka.

- Fatigué et encore secoué, avoua ce dernier.

Le Dragon des Mers s'assit sur le lit et caressa les cheveux d'Andromède d'un geste d'une infinie tendresse. Saga prit son amant dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Ce n'est que vers dix-sept heures trente que Shun ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il reconnut l'odeur de Kanon et se sentit en sécurité. Il le regarda et se blottit dans ses bras.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Mieux, répondit le jeune homme en s'étirant un peu.

- Faut que tu te lèves. On mange tous au treizième Temple ce soir.

Shun leur fit un sourire fatigué et se décida enfin à sortir du lit. Mais ce faisant, il se retrouva nez à nez avec son armure… d'Or !

Il la regardait complètement abasourdi. Il avait l'impression de la voir pour la première fois.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en regardant les trois Chevaliers d'Or tour à tour.

- C'est pour essayer de le savoir que nous allons tous au treizième Temple ce soir, lui expliqua calmement Shaka.

Andromède retourna à la contemplation de son armure, s'approcha et l'effleura. Celle-ci reconnaissant son maître se mit à briller. Elle se sépara et recouvrit Shun. Les trois autres furent ébahis devant la puissance du cosmos du Chevalier Divin. Egale à la leur. La bonté, l'Amour et l'abnégation transpiraient aussi de son cosmos. Tout auréolé d'Or, Shun était magnifique.

- T'étais déjà séduisant commença Saga, mais là faut avouer que encore plus… waouw !

Shaka lui donna un coup de coude jaloux et son frère le gratifia d'un regard noir.

- Il a toujours été… waouw comme tu dis grand frère ! Mais il est à moi ! Que j'en voie un lui tourner autour et c'est un allé simple pour une autre dimension ! rétorqua l'ex Marinas en prenant Shun, qui avait retiré son armure, dans ses bras.

- Je te savais pas si possessif, fit le jeune homme en embrassant le cadet des Gémeaux, je suis flatté !

- Moi non plus, mais c'est parce que je t'aime !

Le moment venu, ils revêtir tous leurs armures et gagnèrent le Palais du Grand Pope.

* * *

Dans l'immense salon, la table avait été dressée. Les quatre Chevaliers s'installèrent à leurs places respectives et attendirent l'arrivée des autres. Lorsqu' Ikki entra, Shun s'aperçut que quelque chose avait changé chez son frère. Aphrodite suivait le Phénix, sa main dans la sienne, et paraissait flotter à dix centimètres au dessus du sol.

_- Je crois que le Poisson est mordu !_ fit mentalement Saga à l'adresse de ses trois compagnons.

_- Mon frère aussi à en juger par son sourire idiot ! _ajouta Andromède faisant rire ses amis.

Le Phénix se dirigea droit sur eux et fit un signe de la tête à son frère de le rejoindre un peu à l'écart.

- Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon attitude de la dernière fois. J'ai été nul et je m'en veux.

- Ikki, tu sais…

- Attend ! Laisse-moi finir où j'y arriverai pas ! Je crois que cette dispute a été une bonne chose pour toi comme pour moi.

Disant cela, il regarda Aphrodite qui ne les quittait pas des yeux.

- Je sais que Shaka est l'un de ceux qui t'ont aidé à retrouver le moral. Je t'embêterai pas avec ça. Si tu veux m'en parler, c'est toi qui décides. Je me mêlerai plus de ta vie, mais je serai toujours là pour toi. Si mon attitude en tant que frère t'as choquée et je peux le comprendre, considère-moi comme un ami. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu me revoies à nouveau comme un frère.

Il remercia Shaka et les jumeaux de lui avoir ouvert les yeux et d'avoir veillé sur Shun en son absence. Il baissa la tête et allait regagner sa place quand Andromède l'appela. Il se planta devant lui et le prit dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, Ikki le serra contre lui, heureux.

- Y sont pas mignons tous les deux ? fit Aphrodite en souriant, attendri.

- Alors Aphro, depuis quand t'as mis la main sur le Phénix ? lui demanda la Vierge avec un sourire complice.

- C'est tout neuf, mais je compte bien que ça dure très longtemps, murmura-t-il les yeux brillants.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, la même idée leur traversa l'esprit. Le Poissons devait vraiment être mordu pour parler ainsi. D'ordinaire, il ne laissait rien paraître de ses sentiments alors que là, ils semblaient l'auréoler d'une lueur nouvelle et ça se voyait sur son visage.

- T'inquiète pas, fit Ikki qui avait entendu leur échange. Maintenant que je te tiens, tu m'échapperas pas !

Ces paroles se plantèrent dans le cœur d'Aphrodite, menaçant de le faire exploser de bonheur. C'est à ce moment que le gardien du douzième Temple comprit qu'il était tombé amoureux. De plus, Ikki avait dit ça devant témoins, ce qui rajoutait du poids à ses paroles. Tous les Chevaliers furent bientôt réunis dans le grand salon.

Le dîné se déroula dans une ambiance détendue. Chacun y allait de son hypothèse concernant l'armure d'Andromède et les idées les plus folles circulaient autour de la table. Même Athéna n'avait pas le début de la plus petite explication. Ils en étaient au dessert lorsqu'une cosmoénergie d'une formidable puissance se fit sentir. En un clin, tous les Chevaliers furent revêtus de leur armure et entourèrent leur Déesse qui ne semblait pas du tout inquiète.

- Puis-je me joindre à vous ? fit une voix de stentor.

- Bien sûr Père. Tu es toujours le bienvenu dans mon Sanctuaire.

Le Roi des Dieux daigna enfin apparaître aux regards de tous. Dans un parfait ensemble, ils mirent un genou à terre devant Zeus lui-même. Celui-ci s'avança au coté d'Athéna et leur ordonna de se relever.

- Vous vous posez beaucoup de question concernant le Chevalier Divin d'Andromède et de son armure, commença le puissant Dieu. Pour faire bref, j'ai décidé de faire de lui un Chevalier d'Or. Il habitera avec le Chevalier de la Vierge puisqu'ils sont du même signe zodiacal et qu'ils semblent s'entendre parfaitement. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a fait preuve d'un courage et d'une bravoure que j'ai rarement rencontré chez un humain. Il a su résister à Hadès alors que celui-ci avait pris possession de son corps et qu'il était près à se sacrifier pour l'emporter avec lui dans la mort. Et pour finir, pour sa fidélité, sa loyauté et son dévouement envers ma fille bien aimée. Chevalier d'Andromède, dans tous tes combats, tu as toujours cherché à éviter la violence et cet état d'esprit t'honore au-delà de ce que de simples mots pourraient l'exprimer. Tu es un modèle pour les futures générations de Chevaliers. Tu as mérité d'être récompensé. Tu n'es plus un Chevalier Divin, désormais tu es le Chevalier d'Or d'Andromède.

Tous restèrent stupéfaits par l'explication de Zeus et surtout ils étaient subjugués par son écrasante présence. Mais ils étaient bien d'accord avec lui. Si quelqu'un méritait d'être honoré, c'était bien Shun. Soudain le Roi des Dieux leva la main et de son index jaillit un rayon d'énergie qui pulvérisa l'armure du Dragon des Mers que Kanon avait conservé bien qu'il ne soit plus au service de Poséidon. Celle-ci vola en éclat et se reconstitua aux cotés de Kanon qui cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

- Approche Chevalier !

Il obéit, sentant dans son dos la détresse de son frère. Il s'agenouilla et attendit de mourir. Parce que ça ne pouvait pas être chose qui l'attendait.

- Lève-toi ! Il est temps que tu prennes la place qui te revient auprès de ma fille, de ton frère et de tes compagnons. Héphaïstos ?

Le forgeron des Dieu apparut à son tour, portant une Pandora Box qu'il posa devant Kanon. La boite s'illumina, s'ouvrit et une seconde armure d'Or des Gémeaux recouvrit le corps de son propriétaire.

- Malgré ce que tu as pu faire de répréhensible, ton attitude en combattant Hadès a prouvé que tu étais un vrai Chevalier d'Athéna. Tu l'avais juste oublié. Tu es le premier à porter cette armure. Sois-en digne !

Comme ils étaient venus, Zeus et Héphaïstos se volatilisèrent laissant une Déesse et ses Chevaliers complètement ahuris parce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Après le départ des Dieux, tous restèrent quelques minutes complètement abasourdis. Shun et Kanon retirèrent leurs armures et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient l'un vers l'autre, Saga attrapa son jumeau et le serra si fort dans ses bras qu'il faillit l'étouffer. Ikki s'approcha de son frère les yeux pleins de larmes de joie.

Ce fut l'occasion d'une fête improvisée qui dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. En rentrant, Shun et Kanon s'arrêtèrent au sixième Temple, Shaka et Saga poursuivirent jusqu'au troisième.

- C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup changé le gamin ! fit DM à Shura à coté de lui sans le regarder, tout en sirotant un verre de vin.

Le Capricorne pour l'instant, s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante d'Andromède et de son armure d'or. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était le visage du Cancer, brut et terriblement séduisant. Il lui trouvait une beauté sauvage et se mordit la lèvre.

- Tu crois que lui et Shaka… ? poursuivit le gardien du quatrième Temple sans s'apercevoir qu'il était en train de se faire dévorer par deux yeux sombres et brillants. Bon ! J'suis crevé, je rentre !

- Moi aussi ! rétorqua Shura qui réfléchissait à toute allure à un moyen de coincer DM dans son Temple.

Ils étaient presque arrivés au dixième Temple et le Capricorne ne savait toujours pas comment si prendre. Il opta pour la manière forte. Sitôt entré dans sa Maison, il poussa brutalement DM contre une colonne se colla à lui et l'embrassa sauvagement. Il glissa sa cuisse entre ses jambes et maintint fermement ses mains de chaque coté de sa tête.

- Shura ! T'es dev'nu fou ! s'écria le Cancer en tentant de se libérer.

- Oui ! De toi ! susurra le Capricorne tout près de son oreille avant de lécher son cou.

DM eut un gémissement incontrôlé et son corps commençait à échapper à son contrôle. Il trouvait Shura tout à fait à son goût mais jamais il ne l'aurait cru si entreprenant.

- On devrait… peut-être se calmer et reprendre… hmm… au début…

- Tu parles trop ! rétorqua le Capricorne en le bâillonnant de sa bouche. Sa langue se fraya un chemin entre les lèvres d'Angelo qui n'opposa aucune résistance.

Tout au long de la soirée, Mû et Aldébaran n'avaient cessé de se jeter des œillades enflammées sans que personne ne remarque quoi que se soit. Depuis les quelques heures qu'ils avaient sagement passés dans les bras l'un de l'autre chez le Taureau, ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de se retrouver seul. Mû avait l'impression que son immense compagnon le fuyait un peu. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru timide à ce point.

Ils redescendaient vers leur Temple respectif lorsque Mû se planta devant son compagnon un peu décontenancé.

- Aldé, je…, commença le Bélier avant de s'interrompre devant ce regard franc et droit. Il y avait aussi de la tendresse et du désir dans les yeux du brésilien ce qui ému profondément l'Atlante.

- Oui ?

- Baisse-toi un peu, t'es trop grand ! fit le gardien du premier Temple avec un sourire d'excuse.

Aldébaran se pencha en avant et Mû noua ses bras autour de son cou puissant. Il l'embrassa avec une fougue que ne sembla pas déstabiliser le maître des lieux vu l'ardeur avec laquelle il répondit à ce baiser. Le Taureau souleva le Bélier qui eut bien du mal à faire le tour de sa taille avec ses jambes mais qui réussit à se maintenir tant bien que mal en s'accrochant aux puissantes épaules.

- Cette nuit, on la passe ensemble, murmura-t-il en emportant son précieux fardeau vers sa chambre.

Milo était allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur la cuisse de Camus. Il le regardait, s'émerveillant toujours plus de sa beauté tandis que son amant lui caressait tendrement le front.

- Je trouve que Sun et Shaka ont un comportement étrange ! Pas toi ? demanda le Scorpion en se redressant pour se caler contre l'épaule du Verseau.

- Non. Ils sont très amis, c'est tout.

- Très amis ? Je crois qu'ils sont mêmes amants !

Camus éclata de rire faisant sursauter son compagnon qui le regarda, surpris. Il était rare de voir le Verseau perdre à ce point sa contenance légendaire. Milo était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Oh toi tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ! fit-il d'un air faussement menaçant, un index pointé.

Camus se leva en lui lançant un regard aguicheur et se dirigea vers chambre.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? insista le Scorpion dont la curiosité avait atteint des sommets.

- Tu as raison, ils sont amoureux comme je suis amoureux de toi, rétorqua le gardien du onzième Temple en enlaçant son amant.

Le seul moyen de lui faire lâcher prise était d'orienter l'attention de Milo sur autre chose. Et ça marchait à tous les coups.

- Tu me demandes de trahir un secret, murmura-t-il en embrassant le Scorpion qui commençait à s'échauffer sous les caresses audacieuses de Camus. T'as pas mieux à faire, là, tout de suite ?

- Oh que si ! ronronna le Scorpion en faisant basculer son amant sur le lit

Camus fit mine de s'enfuir en reculant jusqu'à la tête du lit. Puis il observa Milo ôter son sweet-shirt noir avec des gestes d'une sensualité féline. Il se mordit la lèvre en le voyant s'approcher de lui à quatre pattes sur le matelas, une lueur gourmande dans les yeux.

- Je vais te manger tout cru, murmura-t-il en arrivant à quelques centimètres du Verseau.

- Moi aussi j'ai faim, rétorqua Camus sur le même ton.

Et d'un mouvement vif, il plaqua Milo sur le lit et s'assit sur ses cuisses. A son tour, il enleva sa chemise et déboutonna son pantalon. Il glissa une main à l'intérieur et ferma les yeux. Le Scorpion le regardait, haletant, le regard brillant. Les soupirs de Camus pénétraient les sens de Milo et le rendaient fou. Le Verseau se laissa tomber en avant et lui imposa un baiser sulfureux, passionné. Il voulut le renverser à son tour mais il résista.

- Pas question mon cœur ! Ce soir, cuisine grecque pour moi !

Il reprit ses baisers incendiaires sans laisser à Milo le loisir de protester. Mais bien vite le Scorpion se laissa complètement submerger par l'ardeur de son amant. Il soupira sous les frissons que lui procuraient les caresses du Verseau. Camus se laissait emporter par son désir, il mordillait la peau, la léchait, l'embrassait. Il dégrafa le pantalon de son amant et le lui enleva avec son sous-vêtement. Milo ne pouvait plus cacher son désir et eut un râle rauque quand une main perverse se posa dessus. Quelques mouvements le firent gronder comme un fauve. Il crut perdre la raison lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur humide l'envelopper. Il posa ses mains sur les cheveux de Camus et ses hanches allèrent à la rencontre de sa bouche.

Sa respiration et ses râles s'accélérèrent lorsque son amant assouplit son intimité. Il s'était rarement retrouvé dans ce rôle mais pour Camus, il était près à tout.

- Viens ! soupira-t-il. Viens, maintenant !

Le Verseau termina de se déshabiller et s'allongea contre le dos du Scorpion. Avec une infinie douceur, il prit possession de ce corps brulant, alangui qui s'offrait à lui. Milo cria quand une vague de plaisir remonta de son ventre par son épine dorsale pour exploser dans sa tête. Camus se mit à bouger, lentement puis il amplifia ses mouvements à mesure que le plaisir grandissait en eux.

Milo tourna la tête et trouva une bouche affamée qui dévora la sienne, étouffant ses gémissements. Camus avait passé son bras sous le genou de son amant pour soulever sa jambe et avec sa main il le caressait au même rythme que ses coups de reins.

- Plus vite… haleta Milo, ses hanches allant brutalement à la rencontre de celles de Camus dont le corps était couvert d'une fine sueur.

- Plus vite… gémit-il encore dans un état de semi conscience.

Camus se plaça sur lui, entre ses jambes et se redressa. Il plongea plus loin encore dans le corps de son amant qui maintenant criait son plaisir sans discontinuer. Le Verseau se laissa aller à des plaintes lascives. Il ferma les yeux, rejeta la tête en arrière sentant venir la fin de leur corps à corps. Milo se caressa quelque secondes et son plaisir se répandit sur son ventre accompagné d'un râle dont la sensualité eut raison de Camus. L'orgasme les emporta tel un fétu de paille dans une tornade, les laissant pantelants et hors d'haleine.

Milo attira Camus à lui. Il voulait le sentir contre lui tandis que les dernières ondes de la jouissance les parcouraient encore.

- Camus ?

- Hmm…

- Tu veux m'aimer comme ça tous les jours et toutes nuits ?

- Jusqu'à la fin des temps…

- J'ai mal tellement je t'aime.

- Je sais, moi c'est pareil…

Il se blottit contre le torse de Camus qui l'entoura de ses bras et le sommeil bienveillant et réparateur les emporta.

* * *

Le lendemain, le soleil était au rendez-vous. Cette matinée annonçait une journée magnifique et chaude. Les arènes étaient pleines. Tous les Chevaliers présents au Sanctuaire voulaient voir si les rumeurs étaient fondées. Du simple apprenti aux Argents, tous étaient là. Mû, Aldébaran, Shura et Angelo venaient d'arriver.

- Eh bien, y a foule ce matin ! constata le Bélier.

- Tu m'étonnes ! C'est une bombe ce qui c'est passé ! fit le Cancer d'un air contrarié. Il n'aimait pas quand il y avait trop de monde à leurs entraînements. Les trois autres hochèrent la tête, bien d'accord avec lui.

- Waouw ! On fait salle comble ce matin ! lança la voix joyeuse du Poissons en arrivant.

- T'as l'air en forme ce matin ! sourit Aldébaran, récoltant un regard noir de la part d'un Atlante un peu jaloux.

- Toi aussi mon grand. Tu es… rayonnant ! En fait vous paraissez tous… vraiment… comment dire… super bien dans votre peau ! poursuivit-il en regardant successivement les trois autres Chevaliers d'Or. Auriez-vous découvert le Nirvana ? termina-t-il plus espiègle que jamais. Les quatre autres s'entreregardèrent, gênés.

- Aphro, fous-leur la paix ! gronda Ikki derrière lui.

Il frissonna violemment. Jamais il ne se lasserait de cette voix qui mettait le feu à ses sens.

- Tout c'que tu veux mon poussin ! ronronna Aphrodite en se lovant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser ardemment.

- Quoi ! jeta Ikki devant les regards surpris des autres. On est ensemble, et alors ?

- Alors ? Qui est avec qui ? insista le Poissons qui, s'il perdait la tête sous les baisers du Phénix, ne perdait pas le nord.

- Qui te dit qu'il y a quelque chose ? fit Shura un peu trop sèchement.

- Toi mon biquet ! Ta réaction parle d'elle-même. Et puis, tu sais que je sens ce genre chose ! Alors ?

- Je suis avec Aldébaran ! avoua Mû en prenant la main du Taureau.

- Et moi avec Shura.

- Eh ben il était temps ! fit la voix de Milo.

- Félicitations ! renchérit Camus en applaudissant lentement.

- Salut vous deux ! fit Ikki.

- Et pour ton frère, il est avec Shaka ! affirma le Poissons, sûr de lui.

- Je suis d'accord ! fit le Scorpion. Ils n'ont pas pu vivre ensemble tout ce temps sans qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux.

Le Taureau et le Verseau se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

- Quoi ! T'es au courant ? fit Camus en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Aldébaran.

- On dirait bien et je crois même avoir était le premier informé !

Shion arriva enfin et resta interdit en voyant ses deux Chevaliers rire à gorge déployées sous les regards vexés de leurs compagnons. Il aurait bien aimé connaître les raisons de cette hilarité. Sur un ordre mental, ils prirent tous place dans les gradins.

- Chevaliers ! tonna-t-il de sa voix puissante. J'ai l'insigne honneur et l'immense plaisir de vous présenter deux nouveaux Chevaliers d'Or par la volonté des Dieux. Kanon des Gémeaux et Shun d'Andromède !

Les deux intéressés descendirent dans l'arène sous les applaudissements et les sifflets admiratifs de tous les Chevaliers d'Or. Les autres finirent par faire de même après quelques secondes de surprise, le temps de constater que la rumeur était vraie.

* * *

Après un repas festif au treizième Temple avec la Garde Dorée au grand complet, Shun redescendit au manoir des Bronze. Il trouva son frère en train de faire ses bagages.

- Tu pars encore ? lui demanda-t-il doucement en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Oui, mais je vais pas très loin ! sourit Ikki en jetant une pile de t-shirt dans un des sacs ouverts au pied de la commode.

- Je vois. Tu vas au douzième Temple.

- Ouais !

- T'es mordu on dirait.

- T'as pas idée ! Le pire c'est que… je me croyais foncièrement hétéro et là… je comprend toujours pas ce qui m'arrive ! Tout est allé si vite…

- Ne te pose pas de questions. Sois heureux, c'est tout ! Moi aussi je suis amoureux.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas Shaka et ça m'intrigue. Parce qui reste pas beaucoup de chevaliers célibataires. Oh non ! se figea le Phénix. Ne me dit pas que c'est un Chevalier Divin ! s'écria-t-il d'un air horrifié.

Devant la mine de son frère, Shun éclata franchement de rire. Il ne pensait pas qu'Ikki serait si réfractaire à ce qu'il ait une liaison avec l'un des Bronze.

- Rassures-toi grand frère ! Je suis avec Kanon !

Ikki prit Shun dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

- C'est génial ! C'est quelqu'un de bien. Je comprends mieux maintenant la façon qu'il a de te regarder et toi aussi. Je suis sûr qu'il te rendra heureux !

- C'est déjà le cas.

- Et Shaka alors, avec qui il est ?

- Désolé, c'est un secret !

- D'accord. Qui d'autre est au courant pour toi et Kanon à part Saga et Shaka ?

- Aldé et Camus.

Ikki s'immobilisa un instant, il venait de comprendre le fou rire des deux Chevaliers le matin même.

- Voilà, je crois que j'ai rien oublié, soupira le Phénix en fermant son dernier sac.

- Je peux t'accompagner un bout de chemin ?

- Bien sûr.

Ils gravirent lentement les marches du Grand Escalier, en discutant comme avant, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Arrivés au sixième Temple, Shun invita son frère à entrer un instant. Dans le salon, ils tombèrent sur trois Chevaliers papotant de tout et de rien. Sauf que Shaka était vautré sur Saga et qu'il fit un bond comme s'il avait des oursins sous les fesses en voyant le Phénix. Kanon bondit également, sur ces gardes. Shun lui avait dit qu'il allait tout révéler à son frère et le nouveau Gémeaux ne savait pas quelle serait la réaction de son "beau-frère"

- Ikki, ton frère…

- … m'a tout dit ! Y se calme le Dragon ! J'suis content pour vous ! J'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit avant la réception pour Athéna. J'avais peut-être la tête ailleurs mais j'ai parfaitement enregistré.

- Ex Dragon ! Ah ! Ben… alors… c'est génial !

- Ex Dragon, c'est vrai ! Mais j'te préviens, fais-le souffrir et je te jure que Chevalier d'Or ou pas, j'te flambe !

- T'inquiètes pas. Je l'aime trop pour ça. Et puis je suis très content de t'avoir pour beau-frère !

Ils se donnèrent une franche accolade et Shun se glissa entre eux pour se blottir dans les bras du cadet des jumeaux.

- Shun n'a pas voulu me dire avec qui était Shaka, mais j'ai ma réponse. Ca m'fait plaisir pour vous également ! fit-il en s'adressant à Saga et Shaka avec un sourire franc.

- Merci ! balbutièrent-ils timidement, les joues rosies par la gêne.

- Et ne vous cachez plus. Regardez Milo et Camus ? Ou Aphrodite et moi ? C'est moins contraignant de vivre son amour au grand jour que de chercher à se cacher !

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis Ikki ramassa ses sacs.

- Faudra me raconter un jour comment vous avez réussi votre coup tous les quatre ! Bon, j'vous laisse ! On m'attend au douzième étage !

A suivre…

* * *

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé. 

9


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** Tous les personnages de saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

**Genre** Romance

**Rating** M

**Résumé** Shun n'est pas bien et ça se voit. Shaka, bien décidé à découvrir ce qui lui arrive, va l'aider et même jouer les entremetteurs. Lemon/Yaoi. Plusieurs couples seront à l'honneur et il y aura même une nouvelle armure d'or.

**Notes **Fic co-écrite avec Kittyarra qui est à la base de ce projet (encore), la correction et les lemon sont de moi ! J'espère ne pas avoir oublié trop de fautes.

Nous espérons que cette fic vous a plu, et que vous nous laisserez des reviews auxquels nous répondrons avec plaisir !

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Quelques jours plus tard, un dimanche matin de bonne heure…**

Milo s'éveilla tôt. Il s'étira pour chasser les derniers vestiges du sommeil de ses membres et se tourna vers Camus. Il ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Il le trouvait si beau avec ses grands yeux d'un bleu glacier, son petit nez droit, ses lèvres fines et douces, sa peau de pêche. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à sa voix grave et profonde aux accents rauques quand il le tenait dans ses bras, à son corps aux muscles fin et déliés qui cachaient une force surprenante.

Il se força à sortir du lit sinon, il risquait bien de se laisser aller à une activité plus sensuelle alors qu'il avait décidé d'aller aux thermes. Etant donné l'heure matinale, il espérait bien être seul pour profiter pleinement de l'endroit.

En montant l'escalier, il songeait à la vie qu'il avait maintenant. Il avait deux nouveaux frères d'armes qui avaient largement mérité leur statut de Chevalier d'Or, son amour était partagé avec la même ardeur que la sienne, il était heureux et il avait bien l'intention de profiter de ce bonheur aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait.

Il entra dans les thermes et, tout de suite, la vapeur de l'endroit lui sauta au visage. Il déposa ses affaires sur un banc de marbre lorsque des bruits ou plutôt des plaintes attirèrent son attention. Il eut un geste de contrariété et voulut savoir qui lui avait gâché son plaisir. Mais à mesure qu'il avançait les bruits semblaient être le résultat d'une activité bien particulière. Un "oui" lascif lui confirma ce qu'il soupçonnait. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il avait bien envie de leur gâcher leur plaisir comme ils avaient gâché le sien. C'est que c'est rancunier un Scorpion !

Il opta pour un grand classique de la blague idiote dans ce genre de situations, le sceau d'eau froide. C'est avec précautions qu'il s'approcha du bassin. Il entrevit une tête blonde avec de très long cheveux.

_- S__haka ? _songea-t-il_. Shun ne doit pas être loin !_

Il était toujours persuadé que ces deux là étaient en couple. La vapeur se dissipa légèrement lui offrant une vision plus nette de ce qui se passait. La Vierge lui faisait face, appuyé contre un torse large et puissant. Ses mains semblaient retenues dans son dos et ses gémissements s'intensifiaient. Encore un pas et Milo pu voir toute la scène.

- Sagaaaah, haleta la Vierge, laisse… laisse-moi te toucher…

Milo se figea. Saga ! Saga était en train de caresser Shaka qui était au bord de l'orgasme. Il le lâcha et le gardien du sixième Temple se retourna pour se jeter sur le Gémeaux. Le Scorpion encore surpris, choisit de les laisser tranquille. Il repartit aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu. Il fallait qu'il le dise à Camus, il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui.

**Au même moment sur la plage…**

Aphrodite traînait ses pieds dans le sable fin et les trempa dans l'eau. Elle était comme il aimait. Ni trop froide, ni trop chaude. Il estima quelle devait faire dans les vingt-deux degrés. Une fois qu'il aurait fait quelques brasses, il remonterait chez lui pour prendre une douche avec Ikki. Penser au Phénix lui procura un délicieux frisson dans le dos. Il s'assit et regarda les petites vagues qui venaient mourir sur la grève. Avait-il jamais éprouvé un tel sentiment de plénitude ? Il était amoureux d'un homme qui l'aimait, il avait un beau-frère extraordinaire, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, et avec qui il s'entendait très bien et Shaka, le compagnon de ce dernier était aussi d'agréable compagnie. Mais c'est que ça ressemblait à une famille tout ça !

Il se leva et se rendit sur dans une petite crique ou il savait qu'il pourrait se baigner nu sans risquer d'être vu. Il se faufila entre les branches de tamaris et alors qu'il en poussait une dernière, il se figea, stupéfait par la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux.

A une dizaine de mètres de lui, il vit Shun sur l'autre Gémeaux, tous les deux nus comme le jour de leur naissance, se caressant et s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Et à en juger par l'intensité de leurs gémissements, nul doute qu'ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter là. Puis il réalisa brusquement qu'il était en train de jouer les voyeurs. Il fit discrètement demi-tour pour ne pas les déranger et repartit vers son Temple. Il devait prévenir Ikki et le Phénix risquait de ne pas apprécier.

Alors qu'il traversait le Temple du Capricorne, il heurta violemment Milo qui courait tout aussi vite.

- Wouaaah ! crièrent-ils de concert.

Dans leur chute, ils avaient renversé un tas de vieilleries dont Shura voulait se débarrasser. Le vacarme réveilla bien évidement le maître des lieux. Il sortit de son appartement, Angelo sur ces talons.

- C'est quoi c'boucan !

- Milo ! Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ? cria Aphrodite en massant son épaule.

- Toi regardes où tu vas ! rétorqua le Scorpion en tenant ses cotes.

- On peut savoir c'qui vous arrive à tous les deux ? demanda le Capricorne d'une voix où perçait l'exaspération.

Reprenant leurs esprits, le Poissons et le Scorpion se jetaient des regards flamboyant de colère.

- J'ai un truc urgent à dire à Ikki, ça concerne son frère.

- Moi aussi faut que j'aille voir Camus, j'ai un truc important à lui dire à propos de Shaka et c'est urgent.

- Quoi ! C'est pour leur dire que ces deux là sont ensemble ? grogna Angelo. Ca fait un moment que tout le monde est au courant !

- Justement c'est là ou tout le monde se plante ! claironna joyeusement Milo prenant un air mystérieux.

- Shun est avec Kanon ! Je viens d'les voir sur la plage !

- Et Shaka batifolait avec Saga dans les thermes alors que je croyais ne trouver personne si tôt !

Ils se regardèrent tous les quatre et partirent d'un immense éclat de rire.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? hoqueta Shura entre deux rires.

- Absolument, fit Aphrodite.

- Bon, j'vais voir Camus. A plus tard !

Milo continua vers son Temple et Aphrodite vers le sien laissant leurs amis encore sous la surprise de la nouvelle.

Comme tous les dimanches, ils se retrouvèrent tous au treizième Temple pour le repas. Chacun s'assit à sa place. Camus, Ikki et Aldébaran riaient franchement, Milo, Aphrodite et Mû faisaient visiblement la tête, tous les autres regardaient Shaka, Shun et les jumeaux à la dérobée.

- Qu'est-ce que se passe ? murmura Shun en se penchant vers son frère.

- Vous êtes grillés ! Tous les quatre ! lui expliqua-t-il en riant encore.

La Vierge et Andromède rougirent. Kanon se leva, prit Shun dans ses bras et l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Saga se dit qu'il était aussi courageux que son frère et fit de même avec Shaka. Applaudissements et sifflets fusèrent, célébrant ainsi deux nouveaux couples au Sanctuaire.

- J'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu ris depuis que je te l'ai dit ? demanda Mû au Taureau.

- Parce que je le savais depuis longtemps, répondit simplement Aldébaran alors que Milo fusillait Camus du regard.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, mon cœur ! J'avais promis de ne rien dire ! fit-il en caressant la joue du Scorpion pour l'amadouer.

Quand au Poisson, il ne dit rien à Ikki, comprenant qu'il ait gardé le secret de Shun.

- Bon maintenant faut nous raconter comment vous en êtes arrivé là ? fit Aïolia en enserrant Marine. Saga commença à raconter leur histoire.

- Un soir on était au "Factory", une boite à Athènes, quand on les a vus débarquer…

Fin.

Nous espérons que cette fic vous a plu.


End file.
